In Each Other's Eyes
by brendonwentz
Summary: Bella is an ordinary 'Plain Jane' book loving kinda girl, Emmett is a super hot football jock. When they, literally, bump into each other at college, could it be the start of something? Rated M for language and Lemons, Lemons not till later chapters  R&R!
1. Knocked Off My Feet Uhh Twice

**Authors Note: I've been wanting to do a Bella and Emmett fanfiction for a long time now and I've finally started it! Dang, I am doing like three fanfics all together now. Heck, am I an idiot? Oh well whatever, I think I can keep up with everything...I hope. Anyways enjoy, I worked hard on this! :D**

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep!<p>

Groaning, I reached out an arm and whacked my alarm clock off. My eyes slowly fluttered open; my messy dorm room greeting me. I groaned again and pushed my bed covers off of me before running my hands through my tangle of brown morning hair.

I heard a rustle and a yawn from the bed next to me, I stretched and smiled, "G'morning Alice." I sighed. A head of blonde hair protruded from beneath the covers. That was not Alice. The face peered up at me.

"Shit, Jasper!" I yelled, jumping back into my bead as I was only wearing a cami top and panties. Immediately Jasper sat up, just as startled as me. "Oh damn, sorry Bella!" He laughed, reaching down to the floor to pick up his jeans and a t-shirt. Was he naked under there? For christs sakes.

Just then Alice came dancing out of the bathroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around her. "Good morning!" She sang, waltzing over to her bed and kissing Jasper on the lips. "Ehem." I coughed, folding my arms across my chest and looking at her. "Could have told me we had company."

She grinned her cheeky smile at me, "sorry! You were asleep when we got home, didn't wanna wake you." She winked and I rolled my eyes. Typical of Alice, you'd think after being best friends with her since third grade I would have been able to predict these things happening...not that she went around bringing guys home every night when she was in thrid grade or anything.

I chuckled to myself and shook my head before getting up and going into the bathroom. Glancing at the clock on my way, I sighed. 7:30. I only had an hour to get ready and get my books and get down to class.

Locking the bathroom door behind me, I stripped out of my clothes and looked in the mirror. "Ugh." Looking awful in the morning as usual. Back in the bedroom I heard Alice and Jasper giggling and groaning. Heck, what were they doing now?

Trying to ignore them, I switched on the shower and stepped in; the pounding hot water feeling good against my skin. I gently massaged my special strawberry shampoo in my hair and rinsed it out, not bothering to condition it; I had no time. I lathered my skin with honey scented shower gel before rinsing that off too and shutting off the shower.

Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it under my arms and cursed. "Aw dang it," I muttered under my breath, "I really should have brought my clothes in here with me." Sighing, I shrugged and braced my self before stepping back in the room.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on her bed, making out forcefully. "Ugh, could you two do that somewhere else?" I groaned, folding my arms. The grinned up at me sheepishly, "I wanna get dressed..." I pushed, waiting for them to get up and go already. "Sorry Bells." Alice giggled, tugging Jasper to his feet, "let's go Jazz." He nodded and followed her eagerly.

"I've got to get to rehursals anyway," he shrugged, shooting me and apologetic look. "Oh yeah." I smiled, trying to polite for once, "I forgot you did all that drama stuff," he nodded shyly, I'd grant Alice this; Jasper was pretty cute, "I'll stop by and watch the show when it's on."

He smiled a genuine smile at me and nodded, "I'll get you and Alice free tickets." He shrugged grinning and down at his girlfriend. "That would be great Jazz!" She squealed, kissing him, "now come on we really have to go." They strolled out the door, "catch you later Bella!" Alice called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and wandered over to the mirror, could I be arsed with make up this morning? Shrugging, I ran my hand through my wet hair and left it hanging loose down my back. Looking out the window, I smiled. It was sunny.

Jumping into some under wear and a low cut purple tee shirt and some denim shorts, I shoved my feet in my favourite gladiator sandles, I freakin' loved summer. I was pretty fair skinned but even I got a mild tan out in the sun and I loved it.

Seeing as I was making an effort clothes wise, I decided to brush some mascara on to my lashes and dab vanilla flavoured lip gloss on my lips. Grinning into the mirror I fluffed my hair and grabbed my bag, shoving books into it as I made my way out the door.

When I got down stairs into the kitchen every body in my dorm shared, my heart skipped a beat; Edward Cullen, my ex boyfriend was leaning against a work top, sipping coffee. Lowering my eyes, I tried to walk past him with out him noticing. Shame that didn't work out.

"Hey Bella," he spoke, softly. Aw crap. What was I supposed to say to him? "Uhh...hi." I mumbled, still looking at the ground. No way was I going to look into those gorgeous, glittery green eyes and get lost. Unfortunately Edward had other ideas, he took my chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilted my face towards him; and there they were - those freakin' eyes that looked deep into my soul.

"How've you been?" He asked me in his rough, sultry voice. I gulped, "good, you?" I breathed. What are you doing? I yelled at my self, why are you making conversation with him you idiot? He nodded, "I'm glad and I've been well too." His deep, beautiful voice alone was sucking me in, let alone his stunning face.

Gulping again, I looked away, "I-I've got to get to urr...class." I muttered, as I slowly turned to walk away. Edward nodded and took another gulp of his drink, "well I'll see you soon." He said, flashing me that crooked smile that I used to love. Wait, no, I still do love it. Shaking my head, I ran out of the kitchen, past the common room and out the door onto campus.

Seeing Edward again was a shock to the system, I hadn't seen that guy in ages. Had he been playing hooky all this time or something? I mean, he wasn't exactly a good guy. I groaned out loud; that was what I always loved about him - his rebellious side, it was so sexy, so alluring. Just the way he looked at me, with those amazing eyes, made me want him back on the spot. But I couldn't, there was no way I could want him back. The past was the past; we broke up for a reason. He wanted more than I was ready for, we just didn't match.

Mainly seeing as he was so drop dead gorgeous and I was pretty darn plain. Suddenly my mascara felt heavy on my eyes and my lip gloss felt like it was flourescent against my lips; what was the point of making an effort? It made no frikking difference.

I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts just then, I hadn't noticed that I was walking directly into a crowd of people. "Oh my God you fucking freak what is wrong with you?" They squealed as I bustled into them and fell over, taking a few of them to the ground with me. As I scrambled around on the floor I glanced up at the people surrounding me; typical - the cheerleading squad.

"Oh, I-I'm so, so sorry!" I hastened, standing up and brushing my self down. "Yeah you fucking well should be!" The head cheerleader yelled at me, I looked up at her, Jessica Stanley, her glossy brown hair waved around her face and bounced across her shoulders. She was too pretty too look normal. I guess that made it easier to stand up to her.

She stared me down, hands on hips. Taking a weary step towards her, I looked up at her from underneath my hair, "you could be a little bit more polite," I spoke clearly, "I did apologise and it was simply an accident." She laughed out loud and shot some amused glances at her minions. "Who says I should be polite to a dork like you?" She mused, "Hm?" She waited for me to answer, crossing her arms across her bulging chest.

I gulped, "me." I retorted. She laughed again, "yeah right. Get lost you loser." Shrugging, I walked away, directly through the middle of their little possee; taking care to shove against Jessica and her minions with my shoulder. Just then she grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground. "Next time you try pushing into me you little cow," she spat, "you'll think twice." I scrambled up back on to my feet and wiped dirt off my clothes. Hell no was she getting away with this, I was not the type of girl who went down without a fight.

I took a couple of steps towards her and smiled up at her angelically. "I'm sorry," I spoke sweetly, "not for pushing you though. Nope. I'm sorry for this..." I said and whacked her round the face with a powerful smack. Jessica's cheerleading friends all gasped and squealed; crowding around her as I walked proudly away. Heck that felt good, I slapped her orange foundation right off her cheeks. Laughing out loud as I danced to class, I grinned widely.

I heard footsteps pounding behind me, I turned around to see Edward again. "Aw crap." I mumbled, looking at the ground. "Bella!" He breathed, as he caught up with me. Placing a had on my shoulder, he remained silent for a second - catching his breath. Edward Cullen wasn't exactly known for his athletic skills. He was more musical. Anyway when he touched me, it scent a tingle across my skin.

"You shouldn't have slapped Jessica." He finally said, catching me off gaurd slightly. Hell yes I should have! I wanted to yell at him, she deserved everything she got! But, of course, I didn't say that and I settled for; "Urr...why?" I asked, looking up at him timidly. He shrugged, "you could have got badly hurt. Just 'cause she's a cheerleader doesn't mean she's weak." He warned, touching my face. I shrugged.

"Just cause I'm a book worm doesn't mean I can't stand up for my self." I spoke proudly before spinning on my heel and walking away from him. It felt good to just leave him standing there. Heck. I was toughening up by the second! About time too, I needed to get thicker skin.

"Bella!" Edward called after me, I just shrugged and continued walking to class. When I reached my Spanish class it was 25 to 9, I was five minutes late thanks to Edward and the little scrap with Jessica. Thankfully Professor Alvarez wasn't too stressy about lateness, still, I like Alvarez so I said "sorry I'm late sir," for good measure as I snuck around the door. He simply nodded at me and began teaching the lesson I plonked down in my seat next to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose," I whispered, grinning at her as I got out my books. Rosalie smiled back at me and whispered a hello. I liked it that Rosalie and I were friends, it definitely hadn't started off that way - the first day of college we had hated eachothers guts; it took an entire semester for that to change.

I sat back in my seat reminising my first day, Spanish was my first class and I was late - as usual - the only seat left was next to a rather striking blonde girl with pebbly grey eyes. Feeling quite intimidating, I sat hesitantly next to her, leaning away slightly. I remembered how she'd looked down her long, perfectly angled white nose at me and frowned. I guessed a pretty girl like her didn't want to be seen with a dork like me.

I grinned at how, after thinking that, I'd jumped to the conclusion that she was a whore who slept around with the entire soccer team and I hated her immediately. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure why she hated me but she did.

Shaking my head, I chuckled and began writing Spanish vocab down in my book. "Something funny?" She mumbled, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head at her, "just remembering how bad we used to hate eachother." I laughed. She chuckled along with me, "oh when we were young and couldn't see past our own noses." We giggled, smothering the noises with our hands.

When the bell rang, I rushed out the door, eager to seek Angela so I could ask her what she thought about Edward speaking to me again, usually I would ask Alice about this kinda stuff but Edward was her brother so something told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

Flipping open my cell phone as I walked, I scrolled down my contacts and mashed 'OK' when I got to Angela's name. I pressed my phone to my ear and waited, Angela picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bella." She answered, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi Ang, we've got a free period, where are you?" I asked, still walking in a daydream.

"With Alice, Jasper and Mike by the football feilds." She trilled. I sighed, crap she was with Alice; I would have to ask her about Edward some other time.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." I said, still trying to sound chirpy.

"Bye!" She called, I flipped down my phone and plunged it down to the dark, depths of my bag. I continued walking, my mind still stuck on the Edward situation. I really wasn't fully over him and I had no idea what to do about it now he'd suddenly gained all this interest in me.

The all of a sudden I was tumbling to the floor, "shit!" I yelled as I fell, it took me a second to realised I'd landed on top of someone. Yeesh, what was it with me knocking people over today? "Sorry!" I hastened as I scrambled up to my feet.

"No problem," A low, manly voice sounded from beneath me, I glanced down and the sight I saw sent every thought of Edward Cullen cowering to the back of my mind. I had just laid my eyes upon the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. His big, round, glistening, ocean blue eyes, stared back at me. His wide, happy grin made me want to smile with him, especially at the adorable little dimples on each of his cheeks.

I had just laid eyes on Edward's older brother. Emmett Cullen, the football jock.


	2. This Is So Not Real

**Authors Note: I know at the end of the last chapter it said "Edward's brother, Emmett Cullen..." just pretend it didn't say that okay? Lol, cause I changed my mind and I don't want Emmett and Edward to be brothers in this so pretend it said "Edward's best friend, Emmett Dale McCarty" I did try to change it but it didn' t work -.- If it's worked by the time your reading this I am gonna be pisseddddd...**

* * *

><p>I held out my arm for Emmett to take hold of, even know I knew I wouldn't be able to lift him up, he was way to muscular and so damn tall! He took my hand politely and I hauled him up, even thought I'm pretty sure he just stood up on his own and let me think I helped him. He grinned at me and brushed dust off his clothes. "A-Again, I'm so sorry!" I blushed, shaking my head and looking at the floor. I was such a darn clutz. Why couldn't I act normal in front of a hot guy instead of going mute like I did with Edward and going clumsy like I was doing right now with Emmett.<p>

He held his hands up, palms faced towards me, "it's nothing, it's nothing." He protested, "I'm a big boy, I can handle falling over once in a while," he paused and raised an eyebrow, "or more like getting pushed over." He chuckled a deep throaty chuckled and my cheeks flushed beetroot red. Why did he have to laugh at me? I hated going so red in front of him, it made me all hot and flustered. Biting down on my lip, I looked down. Him guessing I was going to remain silent, cleared his throat, "so where were you heading in such a rush?" He asked.

Looking up at him, I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and tried to conjure up a smile. Keep cool Bella, I told my self. "just to the football feilds." I said, simply. Judgeing by his outfit, I guessed he was heading there aswell. "What a coincidence," he smiled, winking, "I'm just headed over there too, I'll walk with you." My heart started pounding my chest, Emmett McCarty was asking me to walk with him! Well...more like he was tagging along but heck no was I complaining. Smiling up at him, I nodded, "okay, let's go."

He grinned as we quickly fell into step with eachother. We walked in silence for a few minutes, our arms brushing together every so often. Every single touch, how ever small, set my heart on fire and spraks flying a cross my skin. "You watching the game?" He asked me suddenly. I remained silent, thinking about that question; to be honest I'd just planned to sit and read whilst the others watched the game like I usually did, but now that I knew that Emmett was playing... "Yeah of course." I said a little too eagerly, making a fool of my self. I blushed violently again whilst Emmett chuckled that deep, throaty laugh. "Great." He grinned, a genuine smile. Those dimples appeared again, making my pulse rush. So cute!

"You into football then?" He asked, stifling a laugh. He was definitely teasing me. "Do you want the truth on that one?" I checked, giggling with him. He nodded, "No, I have no idea how it works, I'm really only watching the game because my friends are." He barked a loud laugh as I giggled shyly, pushing another strand of hair away from my eyes. Why couldn't my stupid hair just stay in one place for crying out loud? Especially in a moment like this when I actually cared about how I freakin' looked! "Ah well, I'll be looking out for you in the crowd to make sure your focused the entire time." He said cheekily, winking. I shook my head, "I doubt that'll happen I'm afraid." I sighed.

He chuckled again. God, was everything I said amusing to him? Everytime he laughed at me it made me blush and I knew my firey skin just made him laugh more. It was a vicious circle. "Well," He said suddenly, "it's okay if your not watching just...don't sneak off." I looked up at him, he was biting his lip and smiling. "Why not?" I asked. He looked down at me, his deep, shiney blue eyes, locking with mine. Oh damn, I was getting lost in them, I was tuning out, everything around me dissapeard and it was just Me and Emmett's eyes. Suddenly he clicked his fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of my daydream, "Bella? You with me?" He asked chuckling. Oh my God, he knew my name! How? How did he know my name? I gulped, "yep, sorry, just...tuned out for a second there." I breathed, looking away from his stunning eyes. "Well I said, don't sneak off cause I wanna catch you after the game." Gulping, I nodded. Then I couldn't help my self; I had to ask; "How do you know my name?" I asked, looking away from him shyly.

"I've had my eye on you for a while," he grinned, mischeviously, "you do know I sit behind you in English Lit right?" He checked, raising an eyebrow. Heck, of course I knew that, everytime he walked into class I couldn't keep my stupid eyes off him. I nodded gingerly. "I just didn't think someone like you would...care about the name of girl like me." I shrugged, scuffing dirt with the edge of my sandal as we walked. "What do you mean, someone like me?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence, his brow furrowing, I shrugged. "You know...football jock, all popular and," I gulped, "good looking and stuff." He chuckled, "thanks for the good looking part," I blushed, "but just 'cause I play football doesn't decipher my character." I shook my head, "no, it doesn't, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled, "but I bet you didn't know I love Science," he paused, "Chemistry." He added. Now I did not know that. I think that just made him a thousand times sexier and about a million times cuter in my eyes. Hot, athletic and smart? It was all too much. I laughed, "nope, I didn't know that." He grinned, the dimples appearing again. "And Bella..." he said, I looked up at him and smiled properly, "yes?" He was looking at the floor, slightly blushing. He was blushing! So. Effing. Adorable.

"What did you mean when you said 'a girl like me'" Oh crap. Okay skin, be prepared to turn beetroot red. I shrugged and, as I'd predicted, the blush flashed across my cheeks, "oh you know, I love reading and I'm a bit plain..." I paused and sighed remembering Jessica's words from earlier, "a dork, a nerd," I gulped, "a freak." Suddenly he stopped walking and placed both hands on my shoulders, his eyes locking with mine again; I struggled to stay in this world and stay focused. "Bella," he adressed me firmly, "you are not plain, infact you're stunning. You are not a dork, you enjoy reading, that doesn't make you a nerd and it definitely doesn't make you a freak ok?" He said, looking down at me, his eyes penetrating mine again.

I had the strongest urge to lean up on my tip toes and kiss those, plump, pink lips but I controlled myself. "Come on," he said, walking away again, "we're gonna miss that start of the game." Nodding, I ran to catch up with him. After another minute or so we got to the football feild, all the jocks were already lined up on the pitch. "Aw crap," Emmett cursed, speeding up, "I better get on there, wait for me after the game okay?" He yelled as he ran off. Blushing, I called after him, "I will!" He waved as he ran onto the pitch and I made my way up to the bleachers where Alice, Jasper, Angela and Mike were sitting.

They greeted me with their jaws hanging wide open, "Nice to see you guys too!" I laughed, sitting down inbetween Alice and Angela. "What were you doing with Emmett McCarty?" Alice squealed, using way too much emphasis on the word 'Emmett'. I shrugged and rummaged in my bag for my Trail Mix. "Come on! Fill us in!" Angela said with a wide grin on her face. "There's not really much to fill you in with," I shrugged again, damn at this rate my shoulders would all but detach. "It's Emmett." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't just go for walks with any girl." I shook my head, "Guys, I really don't know why he wanted to walk with me, go ask him." I chuckled, blushing a tad.

"Something must have triggered it..." Alice mused, Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes comically make me and Angela giggle. "Look maybe it was because I ran into him and knocked him over." I shrugged again, brushing it off as if it was no big deal, I knew it would make them go crazy. "You did what?" Angela squealed, clapping her hands like an excited seal. I popped a handful of fruits and nuts into my mouth, they waited eagerly why I slowly chewed my food. "I was walking in a daydream and I just walked into him and we both fell over." I muttered when I'd swallowed my food. "Oh and also you might like to know I smacked Jessica Stanely in the face this morning." I added, innocently. Alice sighed dramatically, "this is just too much gossip to handle!" She cried.

Mike and Jasper were suddenly interested, "woah you smacked her?" Mike guffawed, "like was it a proper bitch fight?" He pushed, I shook my head, "no she just pushed me over cause I walked into her and few of her minions, so I got up and smacked her." I grinned, Mike clapped and Jasper whistled. "Heck yeah!" Mike yelled, laughing. Angela shook her head, "God that girl deserved a good smacking," she paused and narrowed her eyes at the football field, "look at her!" She pointed, "prancing around wiggling her ass like a little skank." Jessica on cue did I a high kick, causing her barely there skirt to lift right up and reveal her panties. "Ugh..." we chorused.

I watched the entire game intently, my eyes focused on Emmett the whole time. I'd never really watched the football games before, Mike and Jasper just dragged Angela and Alice along and they dragged me along; I usually just sat there reading but this time it was different. The way Emmett moved was fast, slick almost graceful, especially compared to his beefy team mates who charged around like bull dogs.

When the game was done, Home to Away 8-5 (Our team won), I got up and immediately began walking down from the bleachers where we sat. "Hey, where are you going?" Alice called after me, I turned to face her little pixie face, "Emmett told me to meet him after the game." I shrugged, Alice gripped onto my arm and grinned at me, "Tell. Me. EVERYTHING. Tonight!" She pushed, I laughed and nodded, squirming out of her grip on my arm. I jogged down the steps and around to the back of the pitch and stood awkwardly, not quite knowing where Emmett was gonna meet me.

After a few minutes he strolled casually out of the changing rooms, looking hot in a white t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans that defined his ass beautifully. Aw damn Bella, don't think about stuff like that now. I told my self. "Hey," he greeted me, that adorable smile platered across his face, making his dimples stand out and, as usual, they made my legs almost turn to jelly. "Hi," I replied with a small nerdy wave. Immediately I regretted it when he laughed at me. "Look," he began, shoving his hands in his pockets and scuffing his sneaker on the ground, "I asked you to wait for me because I wanted to invited you to a party on Friday night." My jaw dropped to the floor. Emmett. Emmett McCarty was inviting me, Bella Plain Jane Swan, to a party? I searched around in my mind, trying to remember how to shut my mouth. "So..." Emmett said awkwardly during my silence, "would you like to come?" I blinked a couple of times, spiralling back to reality. "Of...Of course!" I breathed.

He grinned, "great!" He spoke, "Friday night, 9pm, my dorm ok?" He checked, smiling cheekily. I nodded, "which dorm are you?" I asked. "Atlanta." He grinned, I nodded again. Of course, somehow Atlanta had ended up being the dorm for all the popular kids. "I'll be there." I promised. He squeezed my shoulder lightly before waving good bye and walking off, leaving me standing there, still gawping. I couldn't belive it. Emmett was really interested in me, it was so not normal. A grin played about my lips as I thought about how much Alice and Ang were gonna freak out.

I walked all the way to my next class with a massive grin plastered over my face, nothing could dampen my mood. Not even Jessica who I could standing with her group of slags a few metres ahead of me. "Oh look, here it comes!" She spat, cackling a laugh. Her cheerleading friends cackled along with her. Rolling my eyes, I ignored her and began making my way past them. "Come on freak." She yelled after me, "what's got into you? Aren't you going to bump into me or smack me one?" She jeered. I stopped on the spot before turning on my heel and walking back towards her. "Do you want me to slap you, you dirty skank, 'cause I sure damn will." I growled, coming right up close to her face. For a moment she looked genuinely scared and genuinely insulted by the skank insult. Good.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed, I raised an eyebrow, "oh wouldn't I?" I asked, "because if I remember correctly I already did, only an hour ago." Pushing me away from her she gulped and flicked her stupid shiney hair over her shoulder, "the out come wouldn't be so good for you if you did it again." She warned, her slutty friends laughed. I shook my head, "but it would be so worth it at the time." I laughed, "and besides," I paused for effect, "what would you do to me Jessica? Flick your hair in my eye?" I immitated her stupid hair flick before turning and walking away, leaving them all standing there gawping at me. Heck yes, you gawp you slags! I yelled in my head.

Still smiling as I walked away, my thoughts twirled back to Emmett. The way he looked at me made my heart melt. Edward was nothing compared to him. Talking of the devil's, as I approached my Math class, there they both were; Edward and Emmett, talking about something or the other. Gulping, I beant my head and tried to walk past them as if I wasn't there. "Hey Bella!" They both spoke at the same time, catching me off gaurd. They looked at each other, confused expressions on each of their faces. "Hi." I said, quietly. The both looked away from eachother and back at me. Edward shot me that crooked smile and tilted his head to the side, "are you ok?" He asked, I nodded bluntly and looked up at Emmet. His face was magnatising, drawing me in. He shuffled awkwardly on the spot before glancing at his watch. "I better go..." I he muttered before looking up at me, "see you on Friday Bella." He grinned, before punching Edward lightly on the arm, "catch you later man." He mumbled before walking away.

Edward and I both stared after him as he strolled away before turning our gaze back to eachother, Edward's jaw was hanging open, I softly pushed it closed and chuckled. "What's happening on Friday?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly and his voice so low it sounded like a growl. "Just a dorm party, why don't you come by?" I said casually, his face immediately lifted. "Sure." He spoke softly, touching my arm before opening the door to our Math room in front of me, "after you." He smiled, like a gentleman as usual. Now that I was heavily attracted to Emmett, it was easier to talk to Edward, he was nothing in comparison. I smiled back at him and nodded my thanks. As I looked at him, I took my thought back. Edward was gorgeous; in a very different way compared to Emmett but I had to say...I preferred Emmett by far.

As I sat down next to Jasper, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh come on not you too." I sighed and he chuckled, "Sorry," he said, shaking his head, "I'm just surprised, your acting very out of character." I flipped through my text book and tapped my pencil against it, "thanks." I said sarcastically, through gritted teeth. Japser rolled his eyes and leaned his face against his hand. "Come on you know I didn't mean that in a bad way," he pushed, prodding me gently on the arm, "I'm just wandering why you're suddenly deciding to come out of your shell you know; smakcing Jessica, hanging with Jocks, being friends with Edward again..." He trailed off as I sighed. Shrugging, I started doodling down some made up equations, "I don't know either." I chuckled.

The Math lesson dragged on sluggishly, I really just wanted to get to English so I could speak to Emmett again but I guess time had other ideas. Getting more pissed of by the minute, I tried to calm my self down by daydreaming about Emmett. His face, his beautiful eyes, his soft, full lips, his dark, curly hair, his clothes, his lean yet muscualr and tall body. Then I started imagining me and him together, we didn't match at all, but you know what they say? Opposites attract. I imagined him kissing me, his lushious lips against mine, moving with mine; sending tingled across my body. His tongue poking through the gap in my lips, the delicious sweet taste of him as our tongues attack eachother with loving force. I shivered. It was all too perfect, the sad thing was, was that I knew it would never happen to me. That fantasie was just too good to be true.

Suddenly the bell rang, startling me. I quickly packed up my things. "Eager to get away from me?" Jasper joked, shaking his head. "Shut up you." I giggled, punching him playfully on the arm. We walked out of class, greeted by a bouncy Alice. "Hey Bells, hey Jazz." She grinned, prancing up to me to hug me and then dancing over to Jasper for a kiss. Seeing them kiss like that made my heart ache, I was never going to get a kiss like that. Edward had always been so gentle with me, he'd never even kissed me with tongues. It me a long time to figure out it was mostly me not him. In actual fact he was all too eager to get me into bed.

If only I'd been with Emmet at that point. I never would've said no.


	3. Place Where I Belong

**Hey all you Emmett and Bella readers :) I think you are the luckiest of all my readers because on this Fanfic I have updated THREE TIMES today. That is ALOT for me. Haha, anyway enjoy. This one is mostly from Emmett's point of view :) x**

* * *

><p>Back in our dorm after school, I had Alice bouncing up and down and squealing. "Oh my God!" She gasped, clapping her hands. "He invited you to a dorm party?" I nodded and waited for her to calm down, "That's brilliant!" Shrugging, I continued sorting out my books for tomorrow morning. "I am so coming." She muttered, grinning cheekily. I nodded, "yeah please do, I'm going to need moral support." She rolled her eyes and came and sat next to me, "you'll be fine." She said, hugging me.<p>

I rolled my eyes back at her, "that's just your way of saying 'I hope you'll be fine because I'm gonna be upstairs shagging Jasper.'" I giggled as she made a face at me. "Well you never know..." she finally said. I sighed and sat back on my bed, switching on the TV. "Oh my gosh!" She suddenly squealed, causing me to nearly drop the remote control, "what?" I yelled.

"This means shopping!" She giggled, my eyes widened as I shook my head, "Noo, no, no, no Alice!" I protested, she nodded, still laughing. "Ohhh yes." I groaned, "Ugh, Alice, you know I hate shopping." She fell back on the bed she was laughing so hard, "that makes it more fun!" I groaned again and smushed my head into my pillow, "for you maybe." I muttered groggily.

She yanked me up by my shoulders, "Bella you are coming shopping and getting a killer outfit wether you like it or not ok?" She said firmly. "But for now, lets go to the green. I'm meeting Jazz." She smiled, "Whatever!" I moaned, "but some day, some how, you are going pay for this."

**Emmett POV.**

I flopped down on my bed, hands laced behind my head; I sighed happily. "What's up with you?" My room mate, Jacob, asked me from across the room. I sighed and continued staring up at the ceiling, "I think I've met the most beautiful girl on this Earth." I shrugged. I wasn't exagerating. Bella Swan was stunning. Her skin was like strawberries and cream; a pale red blush across the most striking creamy skin. Her shimmering, chocolate brown eyes were enough to make me melt and they were framed by a layer of thick, dark lashes making them look wide and innocent. Her, also chocolate coloured, hair curled and tumbled beautifully down her back and about her shoulders. I smiled again.

"Aw man don't go all soppy on me." Jacob chuckled, grabbing a beer from our mini fridge and tossing it across the room to me. "Sorry dude," I apologised, cracking my beer open and taking a sip, "it's just, I can't get her off my mind." I shrugged again, keeping my eyes on Jacob as he crossed the room and sat down on his bed - just across from me.

"What's her name?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer. I smiled again at just the thought of her, "Bella Swan." I said, pronouncing her name as if it was incredibly special; well to me it was. Jacob tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't quite place her then I saw the spark of realisation flash across his face. "Oh Bella, yeah I know her." He chuckled, "yeah she is something." I nodded. "She's coming to the dorm party on Friday night." I grinned, still so glad that she accepted my invitation.

Jake's eyes widened, "Friday?" He checked, "as in, the day after tomorrow, Friday?" I raised an eyebrow, "uhhh yes..." I chuckled. He shook his head, "dude don't you think your rushing into things a bit?" He asked. I shrugged, what did he mean? I just invited her to a party, that was all. "I mean, usually I wait like a week and get to know a girl before trying to get in her pants." He laughed.

"Hey, man, I'm not trying to get in her pants!" I protested, setting my beer down and crossing my arms. Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on dude, don't play that game with me; it's pretty obvious you are." He laughed, I stood up then. "What the hell Jake? This girl's different okay? I really like her." Jacob scoffed and stood up aswell, "like her what Em? Her tits? I know I sure do." I punched him then. Stupid fucking prick.

"What the heck?" He yelled, grabbing his nose where I'd just popped him one. "She's more than just a pair boobs you little fuck." I spat, turning on my heel and stomping out of the room, leaving Jacob with his bleeding nose.

I jogged down the stairs in the shared kitchen of my dorm and grabbed another beer from the fridge even though I still I had mine upstairs, there was no way I was going back to get it. I downed my beer in one go and wiped my mouth before smashing the bottle down into the bin. "Woah steady on..." A voice sounded behind me, for some crazy reason I hoped it would be Bella so I spun around in an excitement. To my dissapointment, Jessica Stanley, the infamous slag, was standing behind me.

I frowned and shoved my hands in my pockets, "I'm not in the greatest of moods." I sighed, looking away from her as she walked slowly towards me. "Aw, what's up Em?" She cooed, pouting a little. Quite honestly she looked like a fish. And why the heck was she calling me Em? Only my friends called me Em, I hardly knew Jessica. "Urm, it doesn't really matter." I hastened, trying to escape as she came closer still, rubbing her knee up against mine. Even though I didn't like her, and she was a skank, her knee rubbing still made my pants tighten slightly.

She ran a finger along the side of my face, "you can tell me Em," she spoke softly, trying to sound seductive - it didn't really work. "I'll listen..." She added, her mouth now close to my ear. I gulped, "look Jessica, I'm fine." I protested, pushing her away gently but she just came back again, so close that her colossal boobs her pressing hard up against my chest. Shit were they fake or something?

She curled her arms around my neck, tugging at my hair slightly. Okay, no way was I having this. I pulled her arms off of me and pushed her firmly away. "What the heck do you think your doing?" I hissed, voice low. I narrowed my eyes at Jessica, taking in her overly foundationed face, her way too thick mascara, her blonde highlighted hair which was way too straight and way too long. Close up, the bitch looked like crap. "Just trying to comfort you," she whispered, still smiling like an idiot. "Get away from me." I spat, pushing past her and leaving the dorm altogether.

I decided to go to the green, I needed to relax and get away from the dorm and hey, on the way I could day dream about Bella. Walking out the door and slamming it behind me, I plunged my hands deep into my pockets and began walking. When I got outside, I tilted my head up to the sky; letting the warm sun wash over me. It felt nice so I let a smile spread across my face.

Thankfully the green wasn't too far away, after only a couple of minutes I could see the lush, spring grass with a few trees, in full bloom, scattered around along with a few groups of people. My walking sped up and as I set foot on the grass I heard a familiar voice from not far away from me.

"Oh shut up Mike!" The voice laughed happily, a few other chuckles and voices followed afterwards. Bella and her friends. My mind paused for a second; not really knowing what to do or think. Should I go over there? I mean obviously I wanted to but what if her friends thought I was a jerk, I mean I was a football jock after all. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself, I began making my way towards them. I was going to see Bella wether her friends liked it or not.

As I got closer, I relaxed a little more; Edward was there and he was my best friend since like...kindtergarden so that should be okay. "Hey." I mumbled, smiling at them all as I approached. A pale red blush spread across Bella's cheeks as she looked up at me from under her gorgeous dark hair. "Hi." She murmerd, thankfully smiling at the same time.

Her friend Angela was gawping at me in disbelief whilst her friend Alice was grinning feverently. Mike Newton, who was in my P.E class, was just looking at me awkwardly, I shuffled on the spot. Jasper Hale, my bio partner, was smiling calmly as if no type of situation ever phased him. And from what I'd learnt over the years about that kid - nothing ever did.

Thankfully Edward flashed me a smile, the crooked one that I knew made girls swoon...didn't quite have the same effect on me though. I smiled back at him then looked around the group again, "you guys mind if I join you?" I asked. I looked straight at Bella who looked as if she was silently asking Alice for permission. The small, pixie faced girl just nodded and grinned again.

"Sure your more than welcome." Bella smiled, patting the empty patch of grass next to her. Eagerly, I sat down next to her; her scent washing over me as I went. She smelled delicious, of strawberries and honey. They continued with their conversations quickly after I sat down and I immediately settled down with their group. I preferred their conversations about teachers and boring lessons and what they were doing this weekend rather than the conversations all the jocks had about girls and drinking and sex and girls and girl's boobs.

"Me and Alice are going shopping tomorrow for clothes for the party," Bella was saying, in reply to Mike asking her if she was free tomorrow night. "Party?" Mike quizzed, raising an eyebrow. Bella suddenly bit her lips, looking absoloutely adorable, and glanced apologetically at me. No idea why, it wasn't like this party was private, V.I.P invite only. I shrugged and smiled, "my dorm, Friday night, all of you are welcome to come." The group smiled and so did I.

I think I finally found the place where I belonged.


	4. Planning To Make My Move

**Okay chapter 4 is here :) I wasn't going to update today but I was reading my reviews and someone called Jewlz1162 asked me to post it for their birthday haha, so happy birthday and here is chapter for :P Your welcome ;] **

* * *

><p>Glancing at my watch, I sighed. It was half seven already and Alice was still dragging me around the shopping mall. Like literally dragging me, by my wrist to get me inside a shop. We'd been shopping since the minute our last period ended and I was tired. "Come on Bella," she protested, grabbing a few skimpy looking dresses of the rails, "you want to look got for you date with Emmet." I rolled my eyes for about the thirtieth time this evening, "for the last time Alice it is not a date!" She raised an eyebrow at me before holding up a dress against me and beaming, "this would look great on you." She grinned, clearly trying hard to ignore my 'it's not a date' protest. Glancing down at what Alice had in her hand my eyes widened. "Alice!" I exclaimed, she was holding an aqua colourd cocktail dress. Strapless might I add, and extremely tight looking. I shook my head, "Uh uh, no way. You are not getting me in that." Flashing me her devilish smile she nodded, "oh yes I am. Come on, to the changing rooms!"<p>

Once inside the changing rooms with the dress on, no idea how Alice got me in it but hey, I felt a little better. It wasn't quite as tight as I'd imagined and, though I hated to admit after all my protesting and moaning, it looked okay. Not being able to stifle a smile, I twisted my body from side to side, looking at the dress from every angle in the full length mirror before me. "You like it!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. Biting my lip, I nodded a tiny bit and turned to face Alice. My jaw dropped. "Honey you look..." I couldn't find the words, she had on a midnight blue halter dress with material that sinched in at the waist and then flowed like a waterfall, loosely down to her knees. "Stunning!" I breathed, of course I'd always thought my best friend was extremely pretty but this was just...so different.

"You like it?" She grinned, twirling around. "Your going to take Jasper's breath away." I concluded, hugging her tightly round the waist. She hugged me back and smiled. "Right," she said suddenly, hands on her hips as if preparing for a mission, "shoes." I rolled my eyes, okay I liked my dress and her dress but more shopping? Really? We slipped back into our ordinary clothes, paid, then hit the shoe shops. Thankfully it wasn't long before Alice found a pair of killer, black, stilettoes that she thought would suit us both and go with our dresses.

When we got back to her bright, yellow Porsche, we dumped our bags in the trunk and began cruising the evening streets back to campus. "Finally it's over." I sighed, over dramatically. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me, "shut up you loved it really." She chuckled devilishly. I harrumphed and slouched down in my seat. "So you gonna kiss Emmett tomorrow night?" She asked casually, my eyes widened and I sat up straight. "W-what...why...why would I do that?" I stuttered, was she a mind reader or something? That very second I had been deciphering wether to try and kiss him or not. Raising an eyebrow at me, she glanced at me. "Don't try and pretend like you don't want to, and anyway you would want to do it because he's hot and you totally dig eachother." She concluded with a shrug. Sighing, I gave in and answered her truthfully. "I don't know how." I looked down at my feet and blushed.

We drove in silence for a minute before Alice spoke again, "you don't know how to kiss? But you kissed Edward loads of times." She asked, confused. I shook my head, I wasn't an idiot. I knew how to kiss. "No I mean I don't know how to like," I paused, still blushing, "lean in." I shrugged. It was always Edward who's kissed me first. Alice's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "I see, basically when you think the moment is right, lean to the side and move towards him. He'll figure it out." She grinned, patting me on the shoulder.

I slumped down further in my seat and looked out the window at the streets zooming past me, before looking back at Alice. "How do you know when the moment is right?" I asked. She huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes back to me, obviously exasporated. "You'll just know okay?"

I'd just know? Yeah, with my luck the moment would be right there in front of me and I'd just sit there doing nothing with Emmett waiting for me awkwardly. Imagining it all too clearly, I winced. I sure as hell was going to make a fool of myself tomorrow night. And although I felt that way, I was also buzzing. Not visibly, but I was inside. Everytime I thought about Emmett my heart did touble flips and my stomach buzzed with butterflies.

"Hey Alice?" I mused after a while of complete silence, she kept her eyes on the road but replied, "Mhm?" She said. "You think Emmett digs me?" I couldn't help smiling a little. She rolled her eyes, "you only just realised I said that?" She sighed. The truth was, I had. I nodded gingerly, "idiot." She laughed, "and yes, you should've seen the way he was acting with you on the green." My mind raced back to the afternoon on the green yesterday, we were just talking and making jokes, my thoughts paused, like everyone else in the group. "What do you mean?" I asked, probably sounding like a bit of a ditz.

In response, Alice sighed, "I mean he was flirting big time, you know...laughing, teasing and everytime you looked else where the way his eyes grazed over you so slowly; all the way up and all the way down, drinking you in and everytime you looked back at him, the way he locked his eyes with yours and wouldn't look away until you did." She shrugged as if it was nothing but all that information was overflowing in my mind, " it's obvious." She concluded. Biting my lip, I picked at my nails. He drank me in, as Alice put it, I wandered idly if he liked what he saw when he did that.

Just then, Alice pulled up outside our wing on campus and hopped out of the car. I got out after her and closed the door softly behind me. "I can't wait for us to wear these tomorrow!" Alice squealed, holding up our shopping bags. Just to keep her happy, I conjoured up a smile "me neither." I replied as we crunched up the gravel to the door of our dorm building. "Really?" She asked in delight. Sighing, I nodded and linked my arms through hers and we staggered into the common room, giggling like idiots.

"Hey girls." A low gravelly voice sang through the air to greet us. My eyes widened at Emmet and Jasper sat casually on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. Okay, obviously I wasn't surprised at Jasper being there, it was just Emmett. "Hi." I breathed, his beauty knocked the breath out of me. "Where have you ladies been?" Jasper asked in his soft, velvety voice. "Shopping!" Alice trilled, dancing over to him and kissing him softly. I gulped and looked at Emmett who was now sitting awkwardly as the two kissed beside him. "So Bella what did you buy?" He asked, his dimpled grin smiling up at me. "A dress for tomorrow." I smiled, he blushed a little bit, I didn't know why. "Can I see?" He asked quietly, I was just about to answer when Alice suddenly jumped off jasper. "No!" She yelled. "You are waiting until tomorrow! Bella don't even think about showing him!"

Holding my palms up in defeat, I shook my head, "I won't Alice, chill." I hastened, peeking at Emmett through the corner of my eye; he would probably be chuckling or something. But he wasn't. He hadn't caught me looking at him but I saw the way he was looking at me. Alice was right; he really was drinking me in, his eye grazed over me slowly and it looked as if he liked what he saw. Biting my lip, I pushed my hair behind my ear and blushed violently. The room fell in silence as Alice and Jasper began attacking eachother's mouths again. Shuffling on the spot uncomfortabley, I glanced at Emmett again who was stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" I asked, quietly. Smiling at him, attempting to look cute but probably failing. He blushed and there was the dimpled grin again, "yeah a bit." He shrugged, I nodded and there was silence again. "Hey..." He suddenly said, I looked up eaderly, "yeah?" I replied. "Do you want to come for a stroll with me?" He asked, then gesturing to the other two he spoke again, "leave the randy love birds to it?" He winked and I nodded shyly and slowly.

Aw heck. I was going for a walk with Emmett. This was going to be the most awkward situation ever. As he stood up and walked around the couch to get to the door, I noticed he had new jeans on. They looked darn good on him. They defined that gorgeous butt even more than the skinny jeans he was wearing after the game the other day. I shook my head and tried to keep my cool. Don't think like that Bella! Come on! My head shouted at me.

Emmett strolled casually out the door, thumbs hooked into his belt loops, he flashed a smile at me; gesturing at me to follow. I complied and scurried after him.

The cool night ait hit me forcefully and I tugged my jacket tight close to my body. "Cold?" He asked me, looking genuinely concerned. I shrugged, "yeah a bit." I giggled, copying the tone he had used a few minutes ago. He chuckled, a deep, rumbling noise from deep within that broad expanse of his chest before shrugging out of his, very sexy, leather jacket and slipping it over my shoulders. The warmth blanketed me like a wood fire, so warm and snuggly. I sighed happily and grinned up at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged and ran his hands through his hair before blushing a little bit. How come when we blushed it was just an adorbale flush of pink across his cheek bones and when I blushed it was a ridiculous splodge of red all over my face. Beetroot red. "It's no problem." He mumbled, sounding kind of shy. Biting my lip, I smiled.

We walked in, a surprisingly comfortable, silence for a few minutes, our hands so close it was like torture, torture because I couldn't bring my self to move my hand just an inch closer to his so he might hold it himself. But he never did.

Maybe I was over thinking things and he didn't like me the way I liked him or maybe he was just shy. Whatever the reason, I'd have to wait until the party to make my move. And I would definitely make my move.


	5. That Kiss

I stood in front of Alice's full length, gilt mirror, having second thoughts about my dress. Again. It was friday night and we had to leave for the party soon, a thousand butterflies squirmed in my stomach. Leaning close to the mirror, I smudged some sparkly purple eye shadow across my lids and brushed some mascara on to my lashes. Stadning back, I looked at myself and tried to conjure up a smile. Alice walked up beside me; looking perfect; and placed both hands on my shoulders. "You look gorgeous babe." She reassured me, "Come on, Rosalie will be here soon."

I turned to face her and nodded, on cue, there was a knock on the door and Alice opened it to Rosalie. Her shimmering blonde hair was tumbling in light waves down past her slender shoulders. She was wearing a mid-thigh length, figure hugging, red dress. She looked stunning, so beautiful it made me catch my breath. "Rose..." I breathed, as Alice clapped her hands together and grinned. "You look great." I grinned. She smiled back at me and nodded her thanks. "Right," Alice declared, "we need to go."

We left the dorm quickly, Alice leading the way with Rosalie following her close behind and me staggering after them in the heels that I really couldn't walk in. I could already feel the embaressment if I stumbled over in front of Emmett. Shuddering, I felt a blush spread across my cheeks; great. That was the last thing I needed.

When we got outside onto campus, the cold air hit me quickly; hopefully it would cool me down and relive my blush. Shivering, I wrapped my ars around my self. Drat I wished I'd brought a jacket. "Alice," I said, teeth chattering, "can we go back, I'm cold." She spun around to look at me, "no Bella, we're already late and anyway it's gonna be pretty...uhh...hot inside." She tittered, Rosalie giggling along side of her. Rolling my eyes, I looked away and carried on walking. Thanks for the blatant reference to me and Emmett, Alice. Thanks a bunch.

As much as I hated Alice making references like that, I was the one who couldn't get Emmett off my mind. Our walk last night was still all I could think about; the way I'd wanted to hold his hand so badly, the way it felt like an electric current was buzzing between his skin and mine, the way he looked at me with those beautiful, sea blue eyes. It made my heart thump like an 808 drum.

The sound of heavy dance music snapped me out of my daydream, I looked up to see us advancing in on Emmett's dorm, bright strobe lights were flashing through every window and the music was so loud the ground was pulsing, along with my heavy heart. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach with nerves. "Alice, I've changed my mind. I don't wanna go to this party anymore." I gulped, but Alice was obviously having none of that; she reached back and grabbed my wrist. "Forget it Bella. Emmett invited you here, you are not backing out now." She spat, pulling me forward vigorously.

When we reached the door, we paused. "So are we supposed to knock or..." Rosalie muttered, shrugging, her eyes trailing from me to Alice then from Alice to me. Just then, the door opened to the man of my dreams. Emmett. He flashed us all a polite smile before his eyes rested on me. I blushed fiercely and looked at my feet. "Come on in girls." He spoke in that gorgeous gravelly voice.

We stepped through the door, the booming music filling my ears and the smokey smell of something that I didn't recognise, but made my head feel light and dizzy, wafted up my nostrils. It wasn't long before I lost Rosalie through the crowd and Alice found Jasper. I was left alone with Emmett. "Want a drink?" He yelled over the music. I nodded gingerly and followed him into the kitchen where he took two bottles of something blue from the top shelf of the fridge. Not wanting to seem like a dork, I didn't ask what it was and simply drank it down.

"Woah..." Emmett chuckled, placing a hand gently on my shoulder as I gulped down my drink, "steady on." He said. Releasing the bottle from my lips with a 'pop', I looked at him and blushed before wiping my hand across my upper lip. "Come on, let's go sit down." He smiled, placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me over to a couch. When he touched me, sparks tingled across my body; shivering slightly, I let him lead me.

When we sat down, the smoke was thicker and the smell from it was way more potent but I didn't dare ask what it was. "Ugh..." Emmett groaned, wrinkling his nose, "who the heck brought weed?" He grumbled, looking around. My eyes widened, "W-weed?" I stuttered. Oh God, I was not used to this kind of stuff. He nodded grimly, "you feeling light headed or anything?" I did a mental analysis, I felt extremely light headed and way too relaxed and happy. Is this what being high felt like? Oh frick... "Uhh, yeah a bit." I nodded, biting my lip. "Come on." He stretched out his hand towards me. Shaking, I took his hand in mine and, I know this might sound pathetic but, when our hands touched it was incredible. His skin sizzled against mine and a wide smile spread across my face.

Pulling me up off the couch, he guided me outside, "let's get some air," he cooed. I nodded shyly and followed after him, our fingers still entwind. A breeze harshly whipped across my cheeks, cooling me down and clearing my head.

Emmett walked me over to a small bench, sitting down, he patted the seat beside him, as I sat, he draped his arm over the back of the bench; I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He brushed a small strand of hair out of my face and looked at me intently, "you feeling okay now?" He asked sounding genuinely worried. Smiling at him, I nodded; he grinned back at me and stroked my hair again.

"You look beautiful tonight." He declared proudly, running his thumb along the edge of my lower lip, wiping off the lipgloss I'd applied earlier, "you look better with out the lipgloss though." He added, shrugging. I turned red and he chuckled, "besides," he added, "I don't want the taste of it in my mouth when I kiss you later." My blush fired across my face and Emmett laughed once more before he tilted his head to the side and slowly leaned towards me, I watched him as his eyes drifted shut and his face came within less than an inch of mine.

Our noses touched and he rubbed his gently along the bridge of mine, my skin tingled under his touch and I wanted nothing more than for this tension to end and for his lips to be on mine. So I took control; taking his face in both of my hands, I pulled him closer to me and crushed my lips against his. A low moan rumbled from his throat as our lips mashed together and melted into eachother perfectly. He wound one arm tightly around my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could manage.

Sighing and melting into the kiss, I threw my arms around his neck and forced his lips apart with my tongue. I didn't know what had got into me, but I just needed more of him, I was never usually like this; maybe it was the weed that was still poisoning my lungs or maybe it was the intoxicting taste of his tongue on mine. Whatever it was, it was making me crazy for him.

I couldn't believe it, I was making out with Emmett McCarty. He wrapped his other hand around me, placing it softly on my hip. Shuddering under the sensual touch, I deepened the kiss as I knotted my hands in his gorgeous, silky hair. He groand again and travelled his hand down my back until it rested just above my ass. Oh God, even Edward had never touched me there before. If he did, what was I supposed to do? Just carry on sitting there? Or would that mean I was sitting on his hand? Fortunately, or unfortunately judging by the fact it meant I had to stop kissing Emmett, a shadow fell over us. We sprung apart and glanced up at the figure infront of us.

"Bella?" Oh frick. It was Edward, "Bella what are you doing..." he breathed, his brow furrowing and his lips curling into a frown. I opened my mouth to speak but Emmett placed a single finger against my lips and stood up. "She was kissing me." He shrugged at Edward, a small, cocky smile playing about his lips. Edward looked at him with distressed eyes, "Emmett she's my...she's..." He trailed off. Anger fired up inside of me then. What did he think he owned me or something? "Your what Edward?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. He looked at the floor, staying completely silent.

I shook my head, "exactly. Your nothing. So for once just but. Out. Of. My. Life!" I spat. Pausing, I looked up at his face; his cheeks were red and his eyes were wide and glimmering. But no way was I backing up now, I was finally saying all the things Edward needed to hear. "Ever since I met you, I have been cooped up in this little shell, no personality, no social life and it was all because of you." I grit my teeth and stared him out.

"Bella..." He murmered, reaching towards me. Emmett tensed on the spot, "I was just worried about you, I always worry about you." He flashed me, an attempt, at my favourite crooked smile. "Well stop worrying about me. I'm not yours to worry about." I finished, bluntly before walking angrily.

I stomped back inside the dorm, the heavy, thumping music making my head ache but I honestly didn't care. Wandering in to the kitchen, I looked around my self to make sure Emmett or Edward hadn't followed me. I opened the fridge and grabbed the first bottle that my hand came across. Without even looking, I cracked it open and gulped it down; letting the alcohol swamp my mind and relieve me from my troubles.


	6. Hungover

**Authors Note: This chapter is pretty short but I still hope you enjoy! :D Oh and someone reviewed saying they wanted Bella to wake up in Emmett's bed well...she does, she just doesn't know it haha ;p Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I'm thinking Lemon in the next one maybe? Not sure... ;)**

* * *

><p>I rolled over, my heavy lidded, eyes wrinkling. Squirming uncomfortabley, I stretched my neck. It ached pretty painfully. Breathing in deeply, I wrinkled my noise; it smelt of boy, stale beer and smoke. Eventually, I opened my eyes and a dim morning light met my gaze. Blinking several times, I waited for my eyes to adjust. It took time, but it happened after a few minutes. As soon as I could see straight, I looked around in confusion; I was lying in a very awkward position in a bed that definitely wasn't mine. My legs were curled up under my self awkwardly and I had my entire left arm stuck under neath some one. It was numb.<p>

Carefully maneuvering my arm free and stretching out by aching legs, I sat straight up in panic; a huge wave of nausea and a painful headrush hitting me straight on and knocking me backwards on to the bed. When the room stopped spinning and my head stopped throbbing, I slowly sat up again. I was in somebody's dorm room. Looking around some more, I scratched my head. In the bed across from me, I could hear some loud, deep snoring and a head of dark poking out from beneath a coat. Peering over at the person on the bed, I realized it was Jacob Black; a friend of Emmett and Edward's who was in the year above. Why the hell was I in his room? The question baffled me so I tried not to dwell on it too much, but still; for crying out loud this meant I was still in Emmett's dorm.

"Oh crap." I muttered, clutching my pounding head and looking around; I was a complete mess, but apparently I wasn't the only one. There were several other kids...strewn...about the room; I had this one guy's foot irritatingly close to my face. Screwing up my nose, I pushed him gently away and got up off the bed. I needed to get out right now. And fast; if I could manage to get anywhere fast.

I tripped over my feet as I stood up, my head still reeling. What the heck had I done last night? As I maneuvered throughout the room, carefully avoiding passed out teenagers and let's say...questionable stains, I searched for my shoes; which had somehow made their way off my feet. This was so not me, I usually spent my Friday nights in my dorm room studying not going to parties, getting heavily intoxicated with alcohol and possibly other things and then passing out in a stranger's bed room with a bunch of other wasters. No! This was just not normal!

I fell through the door way and on to the landing, where there were a whole load of other kids lying about in uncomforatble looking positions. Sighing, I shook my head and staggered down stairs into the common room/kitchen area of the dorm. Clutching my head again as another ripple of sickness washed over me, I staggered forward - gripping onto the kitchen work top to steady myself. I just needed to get out. Thankfully, I found my shoes; thrown across the tiled kitchen floor. Sighing, I slipped them onto my feet; falling straight down afterwards as I noticed one heel had broken completely in half. "Oh for crying out loud!" I groaned, taking them off again. Alice was not going to be happy about that. Thinking of Alice, I glanced down at my dress; the seam on one side was torn slightly but it wasn't too noticeable. I sighed with relief.

Bare foot, I made my way to the door. "Bella?" A voice spoke from behind me. I winced, the voice booming in my acheing head, I turned around reluctantly and was greeted by the face I dreaded seeing. Emmett. Oh my God his utterly gorgeous face was staring down at my face, my most probably horrific morning face. I sighed.

"How are you?" He asked me, the tone of his voice was laced with concern. Shrugging, I chuckled lightly, "head achey..." He laughed with me and stroked my face softly, "you had a...fun night last night." He sighed, biting his lip. Oh God. What had I done? "What do you mean?" I asked, shyly. He shook his head, still chuckling quietly, "do you remember how much you drank?" I shook my head, the motion making me lose my balance for a minute although Emmett steadied me with those gorgeous strong arms."Gonna tell me how much then?" I sighed, looking down. He chuckled again, "I think it would be better if you didn't know." He said, I nodded.

"Do you remember about...you and...me..?" He asked, his voice trailing off towards the end of his sentence. Our kiss? Of course I remembered it. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had, the way his beautifully full, soft yet tender lips caressed mine. The way his strong, knowing hands traced the planes of my body and the way his arms locked around me and cradeled me close; keeping me warm and happy. Yes, I remembered every tiny second of it but the only word I could find to say to Emmett was, "yes." I smiled up at him.

He grinned back down at me and stroked my hair softly, "good, I would be bummed if you'd forgotten it. It meant the world to me." As soon as he uttered those words; a million happy butterflies settled in my stomach and my heart did a double flip. I grinned, "me too." I whispered. He had that concerned look on his face again and his eyebrows were furrowed cutely, "what is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He smiled and relaxed his face, whilst stroking my face again, "just worried about you that's all. You should go home and rest." He concluded, smiling at me sadly.

"That was the plan." I sighed, gesturing to the door. He chuckled again, "I'll walk you back to your dorm." He grinned, placing his arm on the small of my back and gently pushing me through the door. The cool morning air hit me like a huge, beautiful pain killer the second we got outside. I took in a deep breath, a huge gulp of clean, fresh, cold air. Bad idea. Immediately, my stomach started to squirm and my gut made a horrific grumbling noise. "Oh God..." I murmered, covering my mouth. Emmett looked at me, "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" He tried to wrap his arm around me, pulling me close to him but I pushed him away firmly and the next thing I knew, I was throwing up violently into a bush. He held back my hair, all the while making soothing, relaxing noises to keep me calm. I can't even begin to explain how embarrassed I was.

When I was done, I grimly wiped my face with the back of my hand and shuddered. "I'm so sorry..." I grumbled, looking down at the floor and sighing. He shook his head, "it's fine," he soothed, wrapping his arm around me and stroking my hair as I rested my head on his chest, "you just got yourself into a little bit of a mess last night." I laughed out loud, "a little bit?" I repeated, shaking my head. He chuckled and as we arrived outside my dorm, he placed each of his hands on each of my arms and looked at me with those gorgeous, deep blue eyes, "you sure you're going to be okay?" He checked. I nodded and smiled at him bravely. Heck, I just wanted to fall on to my bed and never wake up. "Ok well, sleep and drink lots of water and take something for the head ache." I nodded again, he beant down and kissed me lightly on the cheek before squeezing my arm and walking away.

I staggered and stumbled up the stairs to my room and practically fell through the door. Ugh I was a mess, a horrible, disgusting mess. Just wanting to be asleep already, I fell onto my bed and burried my face in the pillow but soon after I'd got comfortable I was stirred by noises coming from Alice's bed. Really? What was she doing? I sat up angrily and through my pillow at her. "Hey!" I grumbled, "sleeping over here!" No response. Suddenly Jasper's head popped up from beneath the covers. "Jasper!" I squealed. Why was he always in my room? He shot me an apologetic look whilst I shook my head and sighed; Alice's head emerged not long after his. "Oh hey Bella." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "well you two made a quick get away last night." I muttered coldly. Alice shrugged, "well after we saw you have a go at Edward," she paused before shooting me an angry look, "thanks for that by the way, he was whining about it at me for half the night..." I winced at the memory, oh God I was really harsh to him. "anyway after that we kinda lost you so we made our get away...it was getting pretty out of control toward the end of the night." She concluded, shrugging again.

There was silence for a minute or so before Alice and Jasper got back to their buisness of making out, "eugh." I groaned, "please do that else where, I already feel sick as it is." Alice giggled and Jasper chuckled darkly, "seriously guys!" I moaned, "I don't think listening to you two get it on is gonna help me get to sleep." They stopped kissing and looked at eachother, "is your room free Jazz?" Alice asked cheekily, Jasper turned a little red and nodded. Alice grinned widely and pulled Jasper out of the bed, thank God he had jeans on under there, then they both scurried out of the room, leaving me to relax my pounding head.

I wanted to be in a relationship again, a relationship like Alice and Jasper's - completely trusting of eachother, completely and utterly in love. I wanted that so bad I couldn't even contain it. Also, whilst I was lying on my bed, thinking my thoughts, I realised I wanted a relationship like that with Emmett McCarty...


	7. Hospitality

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have to admit I have had a lot on my mind and I have been pretty busy but I know that's not and excuse .'' anyways I have pretty much been rejecting my fanfics until today :') So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Glancing at the wall for about the 100th time today, I groaned; it was three in the afternoon and I was still huddled up in my favourite sweat pants and an over sized hoody. I reluctantly swallowed down another pill, shuddering at the bitterness of it.<p>

My head was still pounding awfully - obviously repaying me for being an idiot last night - and I needed the pills to keep me from falling over on to my bed every five minutes. I groaned as a wave of nausea hit me and I wrapped my arms around myself, shuddering terribly. If this was the after math of every party like that then no way was I ever going to a party like that. Ever. Again.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Groaning, I pushed my self up off my bed and walked slowly over to it. When I opened to door I was greeted with the gorgeous smell of fresh lillies and the gorgeous sight of Emmett's face. He smiled at me angelically, "hey." He uttered softly, in the amazing deep, gravelly voice that I loved. Smiling back at him, I croaked out a quiet "hi," typically giving him something to chuckle at.

"Your adorable." He grinned, stroking my face, "may I come in?" He asked, pushing the flowers into my arms. I nodded, my mouth gaping open. Why was he being so sweet to me? Not that I was complaining or anything...I just didn't get why. I took the boquet in my arms and closed the door behind Emmett and I.

I went into the bathroom and filled the sink with water before plopping the lillies in and walking back into the room; I would find a vase for them later. As I walked back toward my bed, I saw that Emmett was sitting on it; he'd pulled back the covers and was patting the empty space beneath them. My heart fluttered. He was so freakin' sweet!

Gladly, I sat down and pulled the covers up over my legs, Emmett stroked my hair, my forehead, my cheek, my neck, looking at me lovingly for the entire time. I relaxed into his touch and snuggled down into bed. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly. I shrugged and giggled a little bit, "same as ever." I sighed, he chuckled along with me and continued caressing my face with his cool fingers.

"So," I spoke after a few minutes of peaceful silence, "what made you come and see me?" I asked, glancing up at Emmett's face. He smiled down at me, "I was worried about you." He said without hesitation, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders an pulled me close to him, I happily snuggled into his warmth and leant my head on his broad chest, "thanks." I whispered, laying my hand on his chest. He shrugged and rested his cheek on the crown of my head, "no problem." He grinned. We layed like that for a while, me snuggled deeply under his arm, draped in a blanket of body heat. Suddenly Emmett spoke again, "I really like you Bella." He sighed, I could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't help smiling too.

"You do?" I asked, trying to steady my breathing which I could feel getting faster as my heart beat eccelerated. "Mhm." He nodded, " I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since we bumped in to eachother a few days ago." I couldn't stop a massive grin spreading across my entire face, I felt exactly the same way as him. "I like you too." I sighed happily, suddenly feeling extremely tired underneath Emmett's warm grip. Kissing the top of my head, he smiled too, and I felt him breathing me in; smelling my hair. Just then, my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><em>Bang! Crash!<em>

Startled, my eyes flew open and I looked around the room; I was still tucked comfortabley under Emmett's arm with about ten duvets smothering my body. A football game was playing on the TV across from my bed but that wasn't where my gaze was fixed; two figures, who were giggling uncontrollabley, had just crashed through the door. "What the..?" I began to say, staring at the laughing people.

Alice and Jasper looked up at me, trying hard not to laugh. "Goooooood evening Bellshh!" Alice slurred, waving at me with one hand whilst gripping onto Jasper's shoulder with the other. My eyes widened, Emmett chuckled. "What the heck have you two been doing?" He asked, I could hear the worry in his voice but he hid it well with a small laugh. Jasper spluttered out a giggle, "I could say the same for you two." He raised an eyebrow; obviously noticing my ruffled bed hair and Emmett's arm still wrapped tightly around me.

Blushing furiously, I hopped out of bed. I expected a head rush to hit me full on but surprisingly there was nothing. I felt fine. Damn, I guess sleeping was officially better than an Asprin.

Suddenly Alice's knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor, bringing Jasper down with her. I ran over to her as she started giggling like a maniac once again. "Alice, for crying out loud!" I groaned, helping her back on to her feet, "why do you always have to get so freakin' wasted?" She pointed her finger at me and looked at me lopsidedly, "saysh you misses!" She exclaimed, her voice still heavily slurring, "shoulda seen yourself last night," she paused, "or was it the night before...whatever I don't know but shtill!" Rolling my eyes, I guided her over to her bed and lay her down gently.

I looked up from Alice and noticed Emmett was by the door now with his arm secured under Jasper, "you taking him back to your dorm?" I asked. Emmett shook his head, "I don't think I'd be able to get him that far." He chuckled, "no, I'm just going to take him back to his room." Nodding, I smiled slightly as I heard a snore erupt from Alice. "Make sure he sleeps." I laughed. Emmett nodded, "yeah sleep really does help with hangovers and such, seemed to work for you." He grinned that gorgeous smile at me and I managed to smile back at him like a normal human being would instead of gaping at him like a goldfish as I usually did.

Hesitantly, I took a step toward the door, "well..." I began, "see you later?" I offered. Emmett looked at me deeply in the eyes for what seemed like an awful long time before nodding and grinning again. "Dudesh..." Jasper slurred, "stop fucking flirting and just make out already!" He laughed, loudly and I winced at his comment. Emmett looked at me shyly, still smiling that adorable smile. Jasper, wriggled out from under his arm and pushed Emmett towards me a bit before staggering backwards and steadying him self on the door frame.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm fine...I'm fine, honestly, I'm no where near ash druck ash Alice!" He promised, smiling shakily. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to Emmett who was slowly advancing in to me, I could feel the electricity sparking between our skin and when our bodies finally touched the whole world might as well have just disintergreated around me. Emmett raised a hand and gently brushed a strand of my wild hair out of my face. Oh come on, come on! Why couldn't he just kiss me already?

As if he heard my thoughts, Emmett beant his head down and touched his lips softly to mine. A shiver trickled down my spine as his mouth caressed mine with the most beautiful touch. Not being able to contain my desire for him, I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me, deepening our kiss. He chuckled under my lips and snaked his arms around my waist, holding me so tight that he was literally pulling me off the floor; I was on the very tips of my toes.

"Ehem." Jasper cleared his throat from the door and I reluctantly pulled away from Emmett, "I may not be as drunk as Alice but I still want to get to fucking bed!" He laughed uncontrollabley. Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper before looking back down at me longlingly, his arms were still curled tightly around me. "I'll call you." He whispered, bending his head to kiss me on the cheek. Nodding, I smiled at watched him help Jasper stagger out of the room and down the hall.

Pushing the door shut, I let a smile spread across my face. Emmett was going to call me. I couldn't believe it! In a blissful daydream, I wandered over to my bed and sat down, flashing a glance across to Alice who was sprawled across her bed. Chuckling, I shook my head at her, she was curled up like a little girl; her knees tucked tightly under her chin. Leaning across to her, I stroked her hair gently and smiled. I hoped she wouldn't feel too bad in the morning...

Lying back down on my own bed, I rolled to the side and glanced at my clock. Holy crap it was like 12:30am! What time did Emmett come round? Like...4? I shook my head; baffled. I didn't know I could sleep for so long and now I just really wasn't tired. Sighing, I got up and paced around the room feeling very restless. "Thinking about anyone in paritcular?" A voice sounded from across the room. My head spun in the direction and I saw Alice, her eyes now open and looking at me intently.

"Alice, go to sleep." I sighed, rolling my eyes and sitting down next to her. She raised and handed and pointed her finger at me, "hey, don't you tell me what to do!" She said, her voice very hoarse, but I could tell she was kidding. I giggled with her for a while when suddenly she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "you know what I think?" She said, I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "what do you think?" I asked. Damn...this could be amusing. "I think you shouldn't worry about it." She shrugged, closing her eyes and leaning on my shoulder, "I think you should just take it slow and have fun, stop stressing about him. I mean babe he obviously likes you." Wow. She actually sounded serious. I nodded and stroked her hair softly. She leant up and kissed me on the cheek, "I like you too you know." She slurred, giggling. I made a face at her as her heavy eye lids closed and she began snoring again. Softly, I lay her down on her bed and tried to wriggle her under the covers, "oh fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I tripped over the bed sheets that had spewed to the floor and landed on top of her. Thankfully she didn't stir.

Attempting to get off her with some dignity intact, I hooked one leg over and planned to follow it closely behind with the other. But...no. At that moment of me actually straddling my best friend, the door swung open. "Bella I..." A voice sounded from across the room, my head whipped around and I jumped off of Alice in shock. Well, I say jumped, more like...fell. I glanced up at the figure by the door and pretty much faced palmed when I saw Emmett, frozen in disbelief, staring back at me.

"Errr..." I croaked, scrambling up off the floor and biting my lip. Emmett was still staring at the space on top of Alice where I had just been. "It wasn't what it looked like?" I offered, the line sounding corny as I heard it come out of my mouth. He shook his head and looked at me, smiling now, "don't worry..." he assured me, "I believe you. I blushed vigorously and looked at the floor.

When I looked up again, he was walking towards me and after a moment our bodies were nearly touching. "What did you come back for?" I quizzed, looking up at him shyly as he brushed my cheek gently with the back of his hand, "I came back because I couldn't wait to call you," he paused, running his thumb along my lower lip, "and I wanted to kiss you one more time." Looking down at my feet, I blushed and looked back up at him from under my bangs, "do I have permission to do so?" He asked, his voice had a cheeky edge to it, "you have permission." I whispered, grinning as he closed the space between us and locked his lips with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this, it took me a while to write it and I was stressing out so much last night when I realized I didn't have time to post it :L I love you!<strong>


	8. I'm Ready

**Hey :D I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry (see the authors note chapter on my _Hush, Hush _fan fiction to see the reason if you like :P) so I worked hard on this chapter for you and I really hope you enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p>The day had been a long one, my classes seemed to have dragged on for days and I was just so relieved to finally be walking towards the green, my hand entwined with Emmett's. My heart beat was fluttering gently as it did everytime Emmett was close to me. Sometimes, I still found it hard to believe that I was dating this boy and apparently, a lot of my class mates agreed. Within the first week of us publicly dating, rumours had spread that it was all just a joke. I mean, come on? How could a girl like me get a guy like him? But now, nearly a month later, I guess people had got used to it; nobody gawped when we walked to class together with our arms around eachother anymore.<p>

"You're quiet." Emmett suddenly muttered softly, glancing down at me and smiling. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, running his thumb along the back of my hand soothingly. I shrugged, "you and me." I sighed, laughing at how cheesey it sounded out loud, "and how happy I am." He chuckled and we walked in silence for a couple of minutes until we met the patch of grass where our friends were sitting, we joined the circle quietly and sank into the conversation as if we were always there. I sat quietly; listening to my friends excited, babbling chatter and not really contributing much to it myself. That's the way it always was, I was the quiet one and if Emmett wasn't there beside me, kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, I would've just got a book out of my bag, begun to read and completely tuned out.

Even if I did want to join in with the conversation, I wouldn't have been able to. When Emmett's lips were caressing my skin, that seemed to be the only thing I could concentrate on. He rubbed his thumb gently and softly up and down my palm, sending tingles shooting up and down the inside of my arm. I tilted my head back slightly, sighing happily and letting the wrmth of the sun shine across my cheeks. Suddenly Emmett whispered something in my ear that really got my attention, "hey do you want to come back to my room..?" He uttered softly, I could hear the smile in his voice. A pause. "Alone..." he finished, entwining a strand of my brown hair around his finger. I blushed violently and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Would I sound completely stupid if I asked him what he meant? Yes, yes I would. That was a stupid idea in its self. Obviously he wanted to take me back to the dorm, alone, for one reason and one reason only. I gulped. Ah crap. He was obviously not a virgin. And I blatantly was. This was embaressing, my cheeks would not stop flushing. He stroked them gently with one finger, "are you ok?" He whispered against my ear, he nibbled it gently and a glorious shiver ran down my spine.

Alice's cackling laugh erupted around the circle. Snapping back to reality, I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. It took me a couple of seconds to realise the entire group was looking at me. "Uhh...I was day dreaming." I giggled, Emmett raised an eyebrow and grinned at me cheekily, I blushed but tried to ignore him, "what did I miss that was so hilarious?" I asked, looking at each and every one of their faces - Alice, Jasper, Edward, Angela, Mike and finally my gorgeous one. Emmett. They all shared the same amused expression.

"Edward just invited you to his party next week Bella." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. Ugh. A party. Memories of Emmett's do, that had taken place a while ago, still quivered in my mind. I'd promised my self I would never go to a party like that ever again. "And..?" I questioned, "why is that so funny that Alice has to practically burst my eardrums?" On cue, Alice laughed again. "You can't handle parties Bella!" She clearified, "I thought you realised that?" I ground my teeth together, did she really have to go and make me sound utterly pathetic?

I looked down at the grass I was sitting on and quietly plucked a blade of it from the ground and began twisting it around my fingers. I could still feel the groups gaze on me but I continued to ignore them all, fiddling idly with my piece of grass. Emmett squeezed my free hand and I snuggled up a little closer to him, he gently kissed the top of my hair. Edward cleared his throat, "I won't mind if you don't come Bella." He spoke politely, obviously ignoring Emmett who was now kissing my neck, "obviously it would be great if you were there, and there isn't going to be much alcohol and definitely no drugs." He said, not hiding the fact that, that comment was directed at Emmett.

Emmett stopped kissing me and looked up at Edward, his eyes blazing with anger, "Hey, that wasn't my fault." My boyfriend growled angrily, tensing on the spot and balling his fists, "some jackass brought the weed, I had no say on that one." I squeezed his arm gently, I seriously wished he would calm down a bit. Edward's eyes narrowed, "well maybe you should have been a little bit more careful." He suggested. Emmett grumbled again, leaning more towards Edward. "Boys! Cool it yeah?" Angela chuckled nervously. I patted Emmett's arm softly then looked back up around the circle.

"I want to go to the party." I spoke, all of a sudden; suprising my self a little bit, I didn't want to go to the party. At. All. "Are you sure Bells?" Mike asked, sounding kinda concerened, "I mean...I saw you at Emmett's...you looked pretty damn dru-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Mike shall we not go there?" I suggested, shaking my head. He raised his palms and chuckled, "whatever you say..." There was silence for a few seconds before Alice spoke again, "well if you're sure you want to come then..." I nodded, "I do." I said, conjuring a smile from somewhere within me. "Well..." Alice shurgged, "great!" My friends smiled at me, every single one of them except Emmett; he could see the lie in my eyes.

We quickly drifted into a new conversation, everybody seeming to dismiss the party talk as if it was never there, but it lingered in my mind. I remained quiet as my friends chatted, not making eye contact with anyone but I could feel Emmett's gaze boring into me, willing me to look up at him. I didn't, and I felt super bad about it. It wasn't far into a new conversation, the boys were having about surfing, that Emmett's voice interrupted my hazy daydreams. "I think me and Bella are gonna go back to the dorm now." He said, smiling. He hadn't run this one past me. "Are you really?" Edward asked in a sour tone, his eyes narrowed at Emmett but when he turned his head to me, they softened and he smiled, "yes. We are." I confirmed, standing up and pulling Emmett after me.

Uttering our goodbyes, we quickly turned away from the group and headed back to Emmett's dorm, "thanks for letting me know we were leaving," I said sarcastically after a few minutes of silent walking. He chuckled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone with you." I leant against his arm and sighed, "it's fine...why did you want to be alone?" I asked, he looked down at me, concern glimmering in his eyes. "I wanted to ask you why you're going to that party. I know you don't really want to. I can see it on your face." I shrugged as if I had no answer for him, but I did. I didn't want to look like a pussy in front of everyone. While they were all off frolicking around at parties, drinking and having sex; I didn't want to be the bookworm who would still be in her room studying. I didn't tell Emmett that. I simply shrugged.

He sighed, "you are impossible Bella." A low chuckle escaped his lips, "but I guess that's what I like about you." He grinned, holding open the door to his dorm for me. I smiled at him and stepped inside, unfortunately I wasn't so graceful that I was able to simply step inside the dorm. No, instead I tripped over the door frame, where it was ever so slightly raised, and stumbled on to the floor - completely missing the wall that I aimed to steady myself on. Immediately, I felt Emmett's strong arms beneath me, "you're so clumsy," he laughed, shaking his head, "that's another thing I love about you Bells." I groaned as I got to my feet, "it's one of the things I hate about me." I sighed.

Keeping his arm around me, Emmett lead me upstairs to his room. The dorm was quiet, it was gorgeous weather so most people were probably either out for an after school chilling session on the beach or lounging around on the green. My heart started beating fast when I realised that we were completely alone. Come on Bella, calm down, this isn't anything that you can't handle, I told my self fiercely as I followed Emmett down the hall and to his room door. "Ladies first." He spoke softly, holding the door open for me, "thanks." I replied, smiling up at him.

As the door shut behind us, I looked around, "oh my gosh, this is the room I woke up in after the party!" I gasped, Emmett nodded and pulled me down on to his bed next to me, "I found you passed out and took you up here so you could sleep comfortably." He grinned, stroking my hair. "I thought it was Jacob Black's..." I mused quietly, Emmett nodded; "yeah, he's my roomie." He sighed, looking kind of regretful for some reason. I pondered idly if they'd fallen out but I didn't pry, I was too busy trying to keep my heart beating at a steady pace as Emmett tilted my chin up towards his faced and kissed me lightly. Only a whisper, so brief I wasn't entirely sure if it happened.

He beant his head and planted a kiss in the crook of my neck, he was teasing me. His kisses so soft, so quick that I wanted to beg for more. A sweat broke out across my forehead and my heart pounded beneath my shirt. Another line of tiny kiss dotted along my jaw line and up to my ear, he swiftly kissed my earlobe then moved his head across my face until he was looking at me again. I moved my face a fraction closer to his, our lips lingering less than a centimetre apart. I could taste his hot breath as I opened my mouth and breathed him in, I closed my eyes as I sensed him moving toward me but his lips never met mine, instead I felt another whispering touch upon my nose.

I groaned, "Emmett..." I sighed, I longed to feel his arms around me, his hot, wet mouth on mine. I longed to hear the whoosh of my top slipping over my head, the slide of his jeans down his legs. I longed to have him so close to me it was as if we were no longer two people. "Yes?" He asked as I sat back on his bed and leaned against the head rest, "don't do this to me," I began, looking at my knees and letting my hair fall over my eyes, "I know what you want..." I continued, my eyes flashing up at him, catching the intriuged look on his face. He began to close the space between us, crawling up the length of the bed until he reached me and I could feel the heat of his body radiating on to my skin, "and I'm not sure wether I want it or not," I admitted finally, biting my lip. This was a lie. I did want it. I wanted it with every bone in my body, with every litre of blood that rushed through my veins. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to want it.

He kept moving his face forward, so close to mine that our noses were rubbing together and I could pretty much taste his lips already, every move was too slow. "Bella..." he practically moaned my name, there was a long pause, just our breathing; heavy and slow. "Please," he started again, "just let me..." he paused again, closing his eyes and ever so slightly furrowing his brow, "just let me try something." He finished, finally he touched his lips to mine, lingering there completely motionless for a moment. We had never shared a kiss like this before. So intimate, so demanding, so full of passion. He pulled away too fast, sucking in a long breath. "Emmett." I groaned, locking my hands in his curly black hair and pulling him back to me. I crushed my mouth to his, even if I wasn't ready to go all the way, I knew what I wanted at the moment.

There was silence in the room, silence except for the whisper of our lips brushing together. Suddenly, I felt Emmett's eager hand rush up my leg to rest on my thigh, I shivered but refused to let our kiss break apart. His other hand slithered up to my waist and lingered there as I got on to my knees, Emmett still sitting beneath me, tilting his head up to continue the kiss. Both of his arms curled around my body, locking me there as if he was protecting me from everything bad in the world. I felt protected. I felt safe.

Out of the blue, Emmett pushed me backwards and tugged my jeans down my legs, I squirmed out of them as they dropped to the floor, making only a gentle shushing sound. He crawled forward again as I leant towards him and our mouths connected once more. I hooked my fingers into his belt loops; keeping him close to me. He took my gesture the wrong way and began yanking them down too, I gasped but not in shock or dismay at what he was doing, but at the realisation that I had changed my mind. I was ready. I wanted this more than anything.

As it turned out, Emmett was good at taking things the wrong way. He paused and moved away from me, pulling his jeans back up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." he muttered, running his hands through his gorgeous tousled hair, "I know you said you weren't ready, I should've respected that. I'm sorry baby." He looked at me apologetically and stood up, reaching for my own jeans and passing them to me, "no! Emmett, I want this, I want..." I paused, looking down, "I want you. Please..." He shook his head and chuckled that deep throaty chuckle that I loved, "you don't have to say that, I understand." He smiled at me sweetly, I tried to protest but he was having none of it and insisted on watching a movie together for the rest of the evening.

We kissed a few more times, my tongue got a look in occaisionally when I managed to slip it in, inconspicuously but it never went any further than that. I hid my sulking pretty well as the movie played before me. I would have to figure out a way to get Emmett to believe that I was ready for him in every single way.


	9. Reliving The Night

**Hey guys, I wanted to use this chapter to make the past between Bella and Edward a bit more clear :) By the way, there is a lemon coming soon but prepare to be surprised as it might no be what you expect... ;)**

* * *

><p>I left Emmett's dorm, quietly sulking. The movie we were watching had finished late and he's ended up drifting, adorably, to sleep so I made sure he was comfy, kissed him on the top of his head, sighed and made my exit. The walk back to my own dorm was cold and lonely with only the homey sound of my shoes crunching over the gravel path to comfort me and the only light coming from the stars. I looked at my feet for the entire walk, not wanting to make eye contact with any passing student. My mind was too heavily filled with worries about why Emmett wouldn't budge when I tried to convince I was ready for him...even though, to be fair, I had said I wasn't ready five minutes before. Sighing again, I ran one hand through my tousled hair.<p>

It took, what seemed like, hours for me to reach my room and all I wanted to do when I got there was flop down on my bed, close my eyes and wash all the worries away with sleep. I got as far as the flopping part of my plan and I had just shrugged out of my jacket and kicked off my shoes, when Alice came bustling in to the room. "Hey Bells." She said cheerily, smiling at me and sitting down on her own bed, "no Jasper tonight?" I asked, stretching. She shook her head and yawned too, "I was just with him and I was going to spend the night in his room but I didn't want to just leave you like that." She shrugged and smiled at me again.

That was sweet of her, "thanks Ali," I chuckled, "but I really wouldn't have minded." I added truthfully, Alice simply waved her hand at me and took her coat off, "oh, I almost forgot!" She said after a few quiet minutes, I looked at her; tilting my head to the side. "I thought you might like to know that Edward would not shut up about you and Emmett for the enitre time we were on the green after you left." She told me, attempting - and failing - to supress a laugh. My only response was a groan as I rolled over onto my stomach and covered my head with my arms, "serious?" I muttered into my pillow. "Yup." She agreed, "you know you really shouldn't be so harsh to him, I know he's my brother and I do hate him in the way all siblings hate eachother, but he really is a sweet guy." She shrugged and I responded with another groan.

I hated to admit the fact that she was right, Edward was sweet but Alice and I saw him in completely different ways. She was his sister, I used to date him. "I know, I know..." I finally said as I resurfaced and looked at her, "it's just...I wish he would back off a bit." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair for about the millionth time. She looked at me as if she understood and nodded, patting my hand as she did so.

We didn't speak for a few minutes as we moved around, getting in to pajamas and such, when just as I was getting into bed Alice spoke again, "he still loves you, you know." She sighed, rolling over so that she was facing me and leaning up on her elbow. I nodded, I did know that, it wasn't as if he hid it particularly well. "I know..." I agreed reluctantly, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Alice staring at me expectantly, "but that's just it. He loves me. I don't love him." I finished with a sigh. More silence. "All I'm saying is think about that before you do anything rash." She said after a moment. And that was the last thing she said that night.

That sentence never left my mind. "Think about it..." yeah, thanks Alice, as if I could do anything but think about it now. Images of mine and Edward's past relationship flew through my mind, and at the same time images of mine and Emmett's present relationship joined them. The way Edward had kissed me was different from the way Emmett did; Emmett never held back whilst Edward was always so careful...little did I know he was just waiting for the right moment to...you know.

I had no idea that, whilst thinking these things, I had drifted out of consiousness and into a deep, dream filled sleep. My dream was basically a scene of me and Edward, a scene that I recognised, a scene that had actually happened. A memory rather than a dream. I lay asleep as my mind whirled back to that day. The day when everything between Edward and I crumbled to shit.

_Edward's lips caressed mine with the most feather light touch, the only sound in the room was the barely audible sound of our mouths brushing together. I knotted my hands in that beautiful copper coloured hair and pulled him close to me, I felt his his green eyes flutter open and I knew what was about to happen. I knew that now would be the time when Edward would softly push me away and tell me that we were going too far. I waited for the soft pressure of his hands on each side of my face but it never came._

_Instead, he curled his hands around my waist and slid them gently up inside of my top until one hand rested gently in the small of my back. "Edward.." I moaned into the kiss, revelling in the magical sensation of his cool hands on my skin. I washed my tongue over his lips and waited again for him to protest but no. Nothing, instead he parted his lips, inviting me in and soon, our tongues were batelling for dominance. I was thrilled, making out with Edward had never gone this far and I wanted it to go this far for a long time._

_His hands continued to explore my body as did his lips, he planted kisses across my jaw line, over my nose, down my neck, across my shoulders. Everywhere. Suddenly I heard the gentle shush of my bra coming undone and falling down my arms. I shivered slightly as the gesture sent shivers across my skin. I know I wanted to go further, and maybe I was being selfish and fussy, but this was as faar as I would go and if Edward had plans to go further then...well, I wasn't willing to do so._

_Suddenly his hands were away from my skin but I hardly noticed as his mouth was still attached to mine. It was only when I heard the noise of a zip sliding down that my eyes sprang open and I pushed Edward's body away from mine. He looked at me, with hurt, pleading eyes; "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward and taking my hand in his, I looked away from his green gaze and bit down on my lip, "I'm sorry..." I paused, struggling to find the words within me, "I'm not ready for...that." I finished, finding the courage to look at his face; his expression was hard and emotionless as he remained silent, looking straight through me._

_After a few awful moments of quiet he moved further away from me and awkwardly zipped his pants back up, "I thought this was want you wanted." He said, his voice stoney cold. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, nothing in my head sounded right to say out loud. "You're always moaning at me that I don't go far enough with you." He continued, his face changing now - looking hurt. I nodded and reached out to touch his arm; he didn't move away but he didn't respond either; remaining completely still. Like a statue. "I do, I know, because I do want to go further but not...that...far..." I muttered, my voice trailing into a whisper towards the end._

_"You know I won't hurt you Bella." He said, his voice softer now, more like it usually sounded but not completely, "I know that." I replied with another nod. "You know I won't just take advantage of you and leave you." He continued, still not looking at me, I nodded again, "I know that too." He through his arms up - exasporated, "then what are you afraid of? What do you think is going to happen? Am I not good enough for you or something?" He asked, voice furiously hard and mean. I shook my head fiercely, "no Edward you...you're right for me...and I'm not afraid it's just...I want it to happen when I'm..." I paused, "in love." I finished with a sigh._

_He stood up then, "aren't we in love?" He asked, looking at me dead in the eyes, I remained silence. I wasn't in love with Edward. Not properly. At least I didn't think so. "Aren't we?" He repeated, louer this time, so loud that it made me wince and flinch away from him. "I love you Bella." He said, looking at me so deep I thought we might as well have just turned my soul inside out. Still, I didn't reply to his words. "You know what, this is a one sided relationship." He spoke flatly, "and I don't want that." My eyes began to brim with tears but I didn't say a word as Edward headed towards the door, "good bye Bella." He finished, closing the door behind him forever._

My eyes fluttered open as I resurfaced from my dream or, more appropriately, flashback. The light coming in through the window was soft and pale, as if it was cloudy outside, so I was able to stay laying quietly on my bed. Thinking about Edward. Alice had told me to think about him but I had never expected that; to relive the night that I broke his heart. I never realised it but now I understood; I'd felt so bad that I attempted to cover up my feelings by making it seem like Edward was the bad guy. Sure he'd yelled at me but what normal guy wouldn't have? He was frustrated and I was an idiot.

Thoughts buzzed through my mind, thoughts that were trying to tell me that Emmett was who I wanted, Emmett was right for me, Emmett was my future but for some incomprehensible reason, I just couldn't find it in me to agree. After a while I shook my head and sat up. Was I crazy? Well...yes, about Emmett! I was being an idiot doubting how much I liked him; every time I thought about him, it brought a smile to my face. Every time he touched me, I got this feeling I just couldn't explain and everytime his deep, blue eyes gazed lovingly into mine, I felt sea sick, dizzied by the fact that he liked me too.

I grinned as I began dressing, thinking only of Emmett but Edward was still there in the corner of my mind, and it didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon.


	10. Making Love

**Wow, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I do feel bad for rejecting this story to be honest because I really, really enjoy writing it so there will be a lot more ****updates soon. But for now, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My eyes opened with a start as I felt something heavy and hard come in contact with the back of my head, "what the frick?" I yelled, turning around to see Jacob standing above me, a large book in his hand. "Get up you moron." He jeered, smirking. "You've been passed out on the couch all morning..." he glanced at the clock and coughed, "afternoon even." I groaned and burried my face in the soft, plush fabric of the couch. No wander my neck was so stiff. I inhaled deeply, stifling a yawn. The couch smelt strongly of Bella.

"Since when do you care if I sleep all afternoon?" I muttered, not turning to look at him. Jacob was still not in my good books. "Since I've had make Bella wait for you outisde for half an hour until you wake up." Immediately, I sat up and walked to the door. "There we go..." Jake mumbled as I flung the door open. I shot him evils before I turned to Bella who was grinning cutely up at me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her into a tight hug, her feet lifted off the floor just a little bit. "Hey." I breathed as I put her back down and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi." She replied, equally as breathless as me. "Look Bella...I'm sorry about last night." I sighed, looking at the floor. She took my face in one of her hands and brung my face towards her.

"Be quiet." She whispered, grinning as she leant in to kiss me. I could feel her warm breath radiating against my lips as she moved slowly closer. Sometimes I thought the build up to our kisses were just as sensual and passionate as the actual kiss itself. Her mouth lingered just above mine for a few seconds before she touched her soft, sweet tasting lips to mine.

Softly, I nibbled her lower lip and locked my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I could. She tangled her hands in my hair urgently, the softness of her fingers felt nice against my scalp. "Bella..." I moaned into the kiss as her tongue washed gloriously over my lips. She groaned in reply and glided her hands out of hair and down to the back of my neck. "Oh please..." a voice sounded from across the room. Our lips froze against eachother as we slowly pulled away.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Jacob standing by his bedroom door, arms folded and a bored expression on his face. "What?" I muttered, looking back at Bella who was flushing a stunning, vibrant rogue colour. She bit her lip sheepishly and looked at Jacob apologetically. "You two are acting as if you haven't seen in each other in months." He groaned. Bella struggled against my arms, as if she felt embaressed about our embrace. I kept a tight grip around her waist. "You don't know anything Jacob." I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head and turned back into his room. "We need to talk." I sighed back at Bella, she shook her head. "No we don't, we need to act not talk." Her grin was now mischevious and unusual and I had no idea what it was but it really turned me on. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her statement. I opened my mouth to speak but before I got the chance, Bella pushed me backwards into my room. "I'm taking control Emmett." She spoke clearly and demandling.

She shut the door behind us and pushed me down onto my bed. "But Bella..." I protested, "I know you're not ready." She groaned and punched my shoulder, "shut up. Im ready for you." Sitting down beside me, she locked her hands around my neck and pulled my face down to hers, her lips were urgent and demanding against mine as she forced my mouth to open with her tongue. "Mm...Bella..." I moaned against her lips as they shaped themselves around mine.

My hands gripped tightly against her hips, I ran them up underneath her shirt, feeling goosebumps rising over her cool, ivory skin. She suddenly dragged her mouth away and looked at me with those mesmerising, glittering, chocolate brown eyes. "Emmett McCarty, you have no idea how much I want you at this moment in time." She said quietly, her eyes tracing my face. My lips rose up at the corners into a slightly smug grin that I could not supress. "I want you so much that it physically hurts, knowing that I don't have you."

Shaking my head, I stroked her cheek. "But you do have me baby, I'm yours. I promise." She grinned and kissed me again, her hand wandering from my face down to my thigh. I felt tingles spread under my pants as I realized how close her hand was to my throbbing member. I shivered, kissing her more urgently than before, but each brush of her lips against mine was slow and long. Her hand trailed over the bulge under my jeans and squeezed it ever so slightly. "Ungh..." I groaned, kissing her more feverently.

She rubbed my cock with her palm and I looked up at her face, her eyes were glimmering and dark with lust. She bit her lip, "is that okay?" She asked awkwardly, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of rose. "God yeah..." I moaned, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. She pushed me back to a lieing down position and straddled me. "Ok, good because I've never done this before..." she muttered as she reached inside my jeans and pulled out my erection. The feeling of her fingers against my bare skin was sensational. "Oh fuck Bells..." I groaned as she worked on getting me off. Suddenly she stopped and released me from her grip.

I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, "Emmett I want to..." she gulped, "make love to me." My heart gave a start. Make love? She wanted to make love? I'd done shagging but making love? I had never made love to anyone. I shook my head in disbelief of what she was asking. "Bella I don't...I mean...I've never...do you love me?" I asked, my words blurring together. She blushed and leant down to kiss me. She sat back up and pulled off her top. "Don't be scared." She whispered.

She peeled my t-shirt off me and threw it to the floor before getting to work on my jeans and boxers, she tugged them all the way down my legs then unzipped her own shorts and pulled them down to her ankles. I looked at her kneeling before me in nothing but her bra and panties and bit my lip. "Bella..." I chastened. She leant forward again and pressed her mouth to mine, it was all teeth, all passion and all lust. She wanted to make love. But she knew I couldn't make love to her. I placed my hands on each of her shoulders and pushed her away gently. Sitting back, she watched me silently as I reached down and pulled up my boxers and jeans. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, "I can't."

I kept my eyes facing down towards the floor, I couldn't bring my self to look up at her face. I knew exactly what her facial expression would be. Her eyes would by wide and shining with tears and her lips would be pressed tight together. I could hear the shuffle and slip of her pulling her clothes back on to her body. "I'm sorry." She whispered when I finally looked up to see her getting up off the bed and heading to the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose, preventing my self from crying. "Bella...I don't want you to leave." I told her firmly.

"I have no reason to stay." She whispered, then the door shut softly behind her.

**JPOV.**

Bella walked out of Emmett's toom, a tear was rolling silently down her cheek and her chocolatey brown eyes, that I'd always secretly thought were pretty stunning, her red and puffy. I watched her as she gently rubbed the tear away and fluffed her hair, obviously not noticing me lounged on the couch watching a baseball game. I cleared my throat and she gave a start.

"You okay sweetcheeks?" I asked gently, not really thinking about the over friendly nickname. She looked at me, eyes wide, and shook her head. "Yeah...don't worry Jacob..." She sighed, heading for the door. I got up off the couch, and switched off the TV. I followed her to the door and stood in front of it, blocking her way. "I don't believe you." I said, squinting down at her. I never really realised how small this girl was. She was petit. Cute really. She looked at the floor and shuffled her feet. "Jacob...please...I just wanna get back to my dorm and see my friends." She paused and looked up into my eyes. Chocolate looking into chocolate. "Please open the door." I nodded and twisted the knob so that the door swung open. She nodded and pushed past me, "thanks." She muttered on her way.

I watched her as she walked mopily down the hall, and although her body was hunched and her feet her shuffling, her ass looked damn fine. I shook my head; I was checking out Emmett's girl and that was hardly fair. I turned away from Bella for a moment, trying to compose myself before, not being able to help myself, I turned back towards her and looked at her ass again.


	11. That Other Kiss

**Okay, this chapter has got a little bit of a twist and, OK I'll admit; some of you may not like it but trust me, it gets good. Well I think it does...not to toot my own horn or anything...anyways, please don't stop reading! Even if you hate this chapter loads! Don't stop! It's just getting interesting I promise! I love you all. :)**

* * *

><p>Tears streaming down my cheeks, I fell into my dorm room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't want to cry, I didn't but the minute I set foot outside of Emmett's room; the tears just rolled out of my eyes and would not stop. I sat down on my bed, pulled my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms around my self. What had I done wrong? I wanted Emmett and I had always thought we was the type of guy who had girls throwing themselves at him all the time. Was I just not hot enough for him.<p>

I got up, walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had dark mascara smudges underneath my eyes and my hair was knotty and falling in my face. Feircely, I rubbed the smudges off my face. What was the point of making an effort if nobody was going to appreciate it? Another tear spurted out of my eye. A door slammed, my head whipped up from the mirror. "Bella?" A voice called from the bedroom. Alice was home already. Smoothing my hear, I dabbed at my eyes with a tissue and walked out.

"Hey Ali." I said, conjuring up a smile. My voice sounded thick from crying, I sniffed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked me up and down, assesing my red, puffy eyes and slightly dribbling nose. She folded her arms across her chest.

"What's happened Bells?" She asked immediately, looking and sounding concerned now. I shook my head and folded my arms, looking at the floor. Alice placed both hands on each of my shoulders, "Bella, I know you, there's something up." I bit my lip and looked up at her. She took my hand and pulled me over to her bed. We sat down and looked at me again. There was something about Alice's looks that could force anything out of you. "Tell me." She said.

"It's nothing..." I sighed. Alice cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "I mean...it's Emmett..." I admitted. Alice nodded, "okay so what'd he do?" She pressed. I shook my head again, "he didn't do anything..." I mumbled, beginning to feel uncomfortable as I realised where this conversation was headed and knowing that it would end up with me telling Alice that I was still a virgin. "I'm worried he thinks I'm not..." I gulped, "hot...enough for him." Alice scoffed.

"You're hot Bella." She chuckled, "I know plenty of guys who think that. And I know for a fact Emmett is one of those guys." I blushed and she patted my knee, chuckling again. I shook my head. "Yeah but that's not just it..." I drew in a breath, "he won't have sex with me...and I think it's 'cause he is used to hotter girls than me..." I blabbed without really thinking. Alice's eyes widened a little bit, she cleared her throat before looking back up at me. "But yeah I mean...it's no big deal...he's just a guy...he'll do it eventually and you've had sex before so you're not missing anything..." she paused and I looked away, blushing, "you have had sex right?" She pushed. I shook my head.

"Oh shit...sorry Bells..." She gulped, looking embaressed, "I just assumed...you know...I'm sorry..." I touched her arm and shook my head, trying to smile, "Alice, stop apologising, it's fine." She grinned at me, her eyes sparkling. That look made me worry. "Well..." she began, getting off the bed and walking to the closet, "there is that party tomorrow night...maybe it will happen then." She opened the closet doors and pulled out two dresses that I had never seen before. Holding one up against her body, she held the other out to me. "Try this on." She ordered. I didn't have the energy to argue so I reluctantly stripped down to my underwear and let Alice zip the dress up over my body.

* * *

><p>You could hear the music from mine and Alice's dorm room. The heavy bass line pumped through the walls and floors, the music was very un-Edward. I was still examining my self in my new dress in Alice's huge mirror when she told me we better get down there. "Okay, hold on." I told her as I smoothed the silky, purple taffetta over my body. The dress was, obviously seeing as Alice bought it, gorgeous. It was strapless, like most of the dresses Alice forced my into because it "suited my bodyshape", and sinched in at the waist before flowing out to mid-thigh. The shoes were black, high and peep toed, which according to Alice was the "height of sophistication". I conjoured up the biggest grin I could managed and walked out the door into the corridoor to meet Alice.<p>

I was already fiddling with my hair as we walked down to stairs to Edward and Mike's room. Alice swiped my hands away from my head and tutted at me, "stop messing with it, you look fine hon!" She assured me. The door was wide open when we reached it and there were already people lounging around in the corridoors looking pretty stoned. Hmph. No drugs, eh Edward?

We walked inside, Alice leading me by my wrist and pushing various party goers out the way as we moved. I covered one ear with my free hand as the music pumped through the my strainging ear drum. When we reached the kitchen, where it was a little quieter, Alice let go of my hand, "I'm gonna go find Jazz," she told me, "are you gonna be OK?" She asked, looking worried. I nodded and smiled at her even I really wished she would stay with me and keep me company seeing as I was hear alone. "I'll be fine Ali, I don't need babysitting 24/7." I reassured her; she laughed, squeezed my arm and walked back into the crowd.

As soon as I was alone, I leant against a kitchen counter and sighed. I wasn't big on alcohol but I really needed a drink. I turned and eyed the various cupboards for a few moments before flinging them all open. One was filled with glasses and mugs, the other with plates and bowls and the other was the jackpot. Bottles and bottles of exotic liquer stood before. I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. When I opened my eyes I realised I was holding a full bottle of Laphroaig whisky. "This'll do..." I mumbled, unscrewing the cap.

I lifted to the bottle and took a gentle sniff. The scent of the alcohol burned my nostrils and made my want to sneeze. There was only one way to do this, I plugged my nose, pressed the bottle to my lips and tilted my head back. The alcohol burned down my throat and tasted hot and bitter but I didn't stop until my head felt slightly woozy. I slammed the bottled back down on the counter and coughed. My throat itched and my lips tingled and burned. I wiped my mouth and headed back into the living room.

The music thumped around me but my already swimming head muted the noise so it was just a gentle thrum. I smiled and joined the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room. Closing my eyes, I let my body move to the music on it's own accord. Suddenly I felt a gently hand on my arm. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Alice looking at me, with her eye brows raised. "Oh hey Alice!" I grinned, grabbing her up into a hug. She gently pushed me away, "hey Bells...what's up?" She asked, looking at Jasper who was grinning behind her. I shook my head, the motion making me dizzy, "nothing, nothing I'm great," I paused, "like really, really great!" I giggled.

Alice nodded and winked before leaning towards me and whispering in my ear, "what did you drink?" She paused, "and where is it, I want some!" I laughed and pointed to the kitchen. She clapped her hands together and pulled Jasper behind her before calling, "thanks Bells!" Over her shoulder. I continued dancing for a while before I ran after Alice and Jasper, "Alice wait!" I called, falling into the kitchen. Alice was sitting on one of the kitchen counters, her legs wrapped around Jasper's legs. They were making out furiously. One of Alice's hands was curled in Jasper's hair whilst the other was holding my bottle of Laphroaig.

I cleared my throat and Alice and Jazz immediately pulled apart. I held up my hands, "don't let me interrupt..." I told them giggling, "I was just wandering if you knew where Emmett was?" I asked. They looked at eachother, as if they were hiding something, then Alice bit her lip and shrugged. Jasper nodded towards the ceiling, "umm...upstairs in one of the bedrooms...not sure which one." He told me hesitantly. I nodded and stumbled out of the room. Pushing my way through the crowd, I made my way to the stairs. I picked my way through various couples on the stairs until I finally reached the top and saw three doors.

I kicked the door open and immediately saw a hunched figure in the corner. "Emmett?" I slurred, "is that you..." I flipped the light on, "I need to talk to...you." My sentence bailed out as I saw that the hunched figure was two figures. In a bed. Emmett and Jessica Stanley sprang apart and quickly started pulling sheets over themselves. "Shit...B-bella...I..." Emmett stammered. My mouth fell open and I shook my head, my eyes began watering. I looked at Jess, her face was smug and she was smirking meanly at me. "You are such a dirty, fucking slag." I whispered, my voice hoarse. Her eyes widened for a second and then they narrowed at me. "You do not talk to me like that you bitch!" She snapped.

Emmett sat up. "Stop it!" He groaned, his voice slurring slightly. He looked up at me, his eyes blood shot and droopy. "Bella..." he said softly. I shook my head, tears spurting down my cheeks. "No...Emmett...don't..." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "don't talk to me...don't come near me...just..." Turning away from them both, I fumbled for the door knob. "Bella...wait." He pushed. I opened the door and and turned back towards him before leaving. "Leave me alone."

I slammed the door and tripped over my own feet on my way to the stairs. Tears were streaming down my face and my vision blurred so I continued to stumble and fall as I tried to get back downstairs. Why did everything always go wrong. Reaching the living room, I collapsed onto the nearest couch. I felt faint. Leaning forward I put my head between my legs for a few minutes. "Erm...Bella?" A velvety voice spoke from above me. Head spinning, I looked up. "Oh...Edward, wass up?" I slurred, trying to sound as casual as I could. He raised an eyebrow and then gestured to the empty spot on the couch beside me. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I nodded and patted the empty space. He sat down and slung his arm over the back of the couch.

"How are you?" He asked, looking at me shyly, the way he always used to do when we were dating. A strand of his silky, bronze fell in front of those hypnotising green eyes as he looked at me. I brushed it away and grinned, "I'm fine...you?" He watch my hand as I moved it away from his face and dropped back by my side. Nodding, he looked into my eyes adoringly, then dropped his eyes to my lips, as if yearning to kiss me. I shiver trickled down my spine and I shuffled uncomfortabley in the intimate silence.

"Are you drunk Bella?" He asked after a few silent moments, the corners of his lips pulling up into a mischevious smirk. I shook my head. "No! No...not...much..." I said. He raised an eyebrow and leaned towards me, his lips inches from mine, his honey tasting breath tickling my face and making me dizzy or maybe it was just the alcohol that was making my head spin. "How much?" He asked, grinning now. I pressed my lips together and stared into his eyes. "Half a bottle of whisky..." I whispered. He burst out laughing, tears streaming down his agelic face. "I never knew you went straight for the hard stuff Bella." He teased.

I looked away but before I could count to three, Edward had pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled my face to face his. "I want to apologise Bella." He said, out of the blue. I blinked. "I really liked you, you know." He bit his lip and I nodded, placing a hand on his chest. "I liked you too." I told him, smiling.

"I still like you now." He whispered seductively. I giggled.

"Well, OK, I'm gonna like you in the future." I shrugged, smiling.

"I'm gonna like you when we're in heaven." He said, biting his lip.

"I'm going to like you when we die and come back to our next lives as trees and have shit all to do about it." I laughed, he chuckled and took my other hand in his, placing it on his chest next to my hand that was already there. "I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered. I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Okay." I whispered back, leaning towards him.

Our lips met and immediately I felt memories rush to my mind. I remember our first kiss, I remember my exact thoughts when his mouth pressed against mine and his lips delicately grazed my bottom lip. I remember thinking that kissing Edward was the most sensational feeling I had ever felt. I remember how my skin tingled and my hands softly shook against the back of his neck. I sighed into the current kiss and working my hands up into his, always touseled, hair. He moaned and curved his hand into the small of my back, pulling me close.

Suddenly a new image worked it's way into my thoughts. Emmett. Kissing Emmett. The first kissed we shared at his party, outside in the cool, fresh night air. The way his tongue gently prised my lips apart and washed, hot and wet, over my teeth. Emmett. His strong hands gripping my waist in a loving yet sensual way, his cute, curly black hair falling in front of those glimmering ocean blue eyes as he blushed and scuffed his feet on the floor when asking me out. Emmett and Edward. Best friends yet so different. And hear I was, falling in love with both of them.

A tear slid down my cheek and I felt Edward's hand rise of my back to cup my cheek and gently rub the tear away with his thumb. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me. "Bella?" He asked, taking one of my hands in his free hand. I bit my lip, "I'm fine," I hesitated for a moment as my head span and my stomach churned. I couldn't think straight. Think straight hurt my head. I glanced around me and spottled a half empty bottle of dry gin on the table, I picked it up without thinking and gulped down almost all of it's contents. I wiped my mouth and looked at Edward. He picked up the bottle and finished the last few gulps that I had left. He sat in silence, staring at eachother for a few, short moments."Kiss me again." I muttered as I let the alcohol swamp my mind and I lost every gram of commen sence left within me.

* * *

><p><strong>...Please don't hate me. More to come soon! <strong>


	12. After Sex Glow

**Wow, two chapters in one night! You lucky, lucky people! None of my other fanfics have got this much attention in ages. :) I guess I just love you all so much ;) Anyway, if you hated me after the last chapter well...the beginning of this on might make you hate me more but I assure by the end you will love me just as much as you did before. I promise! Ish... Haha anyways enjoy!:)xx**

* * *

><p>Gripping tight to Edward's hand, I ran out of his dorm room and up the stairs towards my own seeing as it was empty. I felt bad of course but if Emmett could have sex with other people while we were dating then fuck it! So could I! The stairs wavered and wormed infront of my alcohol effected eyes, causing me to trip and stumble up them, pulling Edward down with me. Laughing, we crashed down on to the stairs - Edward landing on top of me. He looked at me and crushed his mouth to mine again. I moaned and pushed him off me, dragging him back up towards my room.<p>

He had a bottle of Bacardi in one hand, which I grabbed from him and chugged for a few moments before spluttering and laughing and passing it back to him. He gulped another few mouthfuls down before we started stumbling towards my door again. I pushed it open a little too forcefully so that it creaked on his hinges but I hardly noticed and pushed Edward through the door.

When we were safely inside, I kicked the door shut and started unzipping my dress. I heard it rip as Edward hungrily pulled it down while it was still only half unzipped. I was too wasted to care. I helped him lift off his own shirt and then his lips were at my neck, biting, kissing, licking, sucking every available spot of skin. I moaned and reached my hands down to his chino's. Un fastening the buttons with one hand, I stroke his half hard cock with the other. He groaned and began fiddling with the clip on my bra. It sprang open effortlessly.

Sliding it down my arms, I grinned at him. He marvelled at my exposed breasts and gently cupped them with both hands. I leant into his touch and let him kiss me again. He softly rubbed his thumbs over my acheing nipples which peaked and hardened on his command. Giggling, I pushed him down on to my bed and watched him pull off his vans and pants. I slipped off my own heels and threw them to the other side of the room before walking over to Edward and straddeling him.

"I know you're a virgin Bella..." he slurred, "are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and beant down to kiss him again, whislt sliding my hand beneath his boxer shorts. He was fully hard now. I noticed that his fingers were already hooked in the elastic of my panties and he was already starting to guided them down to my ankles. I shimmied out of them and let Edward remove his own underwear.

I had never seen a full, frontal cock before and my eyes widened a little bit. It was strange, but I liked it and I suddenly found myself licking my lips. "I want you..." I mumbled, my voice hoarse. Edward beckoned me towards him with his finger and I lay down beside him. He trailed a finger down the length of my body, starting from between my breasts, all the way to my navel and down to my pussy. He slipped one finger between my folds, testing my wetness. He moaned in approval and pressed his tongue against my lips, meanwhile, I pulled the covers over our heads.

* * *

><p>I strolled down the stairs, hoping that when I saw Alice she wouldn't recognise her brother's t-shirt and boxers on me. Trying to be as casual as possible, I walked into the kitchen. "Morning." Alice sang, smiling at me tiredly. "Hey." I grinned back at her, "did you have a good night last night?" I asked chirpily. She nodded, "yeah me and Jazz had fun." I smiled and spooned some coffee granuals into a mug, "good." I replied, grinning.<p>

Alice peered at me, eyes narrowed. I looked at her from out of the corner of my eye before looking away again and pouring boiling water on to my coffee, when I looked up Alice was still staring accusingly. "What?" I exclaimed. "You hooked up." She said bluntly, the corner of her lips twitching. "What? No. No I did not." I protested, putting milk in my coffee and stirring it non chalontly. "You so did!" She squealed, "you hooked up with somebody from the party!" I shook my head, "what are you talking about?" I sighed.

She looked at me, "you have a massive grin on your face and you've got that After Sex Glow." She accused, poking my cheek. I rolled my eyes. "After Sex Glow?" I repeated, "where the hell do you come up with these things?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. "Don't even deny it anymore." She laughed. "Fine! Ok? Fine. I hooked up!" I admitted, defeated. She squealed. "I knew it." God, anything to shut her up. Not like she was gonna be doing that any time doon. "So who was it?" She asked. "Was it Emmett?" She exclaimed before letting me even open my mouth to answer, "did you convince him?"

I felt bad for a moment as I thought about Emmett but then I remembered. He shagged someone else why the hell couldn't I? I wasn't going to tell Alice this though. "No one..." I muttered, and she folded her arms across her chest, "oh please. Just tell me. Don't be an eight year old about this." I spluttered into my coffee, "Alice!", I exclaimed, "how many eight year olds do you know that hook up?" She laughed, "that's not what I meant idiot." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Ohmigod." She spluttered, I raised an eyebrow, "what now?" I asked. She looked at me, "he's still here isn't he!" She cackled grinning. It was my turn to widen my eyes "No!" I said, a little too defensively.

She laughed again, "He so is! I'm gonna go say good morning." She said, running for the stairs and winking on her way. "Oh Alice you are so going to regret this." I muttered, following her. She turned around on the stairs and looked down at me, "what? It's polite to say good morning to your friends hook ups!" She said. I rolled my eyes and muttered to my self, "where does she come up with these things..."

We reached my bedroom door and I noticed Alice hesitate a little. "Alice, are you sure you want to see who I hooked up with, I mean..." I paused, watching her turn around and raise an eyebrow, "you're not gonna like it." She shrugged and winked at me before opening the door. Remaining outside, I closed my eyes and waited.

"EDWARD? WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Alice yelled, I winced at the sheer volume of her voice. "BELLA! GET IN HERE!" A pause, "NOW!" Rolling my eyes, I walked into the bedroom, cheeks flushing a furiously bright red. Edward was propped up on his elbows in my bed, grinning sheepishly. He was shirtless, the bed cover was draped across his bottom half, only just covering his...assets. There was a small tuft of hair poking out from beneath the sheets that my eyes found themselves wandering to.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed again, snapping my eyes back up to her shocked face. "Explanation nessacery!" I shook my head, and bit my lip. I didn't know what to look at, Alice's expression was scaring me and Edward's grin was unnerving so I settled for the floor. "Look Alice...we didn't technically..." I cleared my throat, "hook up." I muttered. Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed before gesturing at Edward who was, still, lounging carelessly across my bed. "Bella! He is in your bed for crying out loud!"

Nodding, I sighed, "I know Alice but please, listen." I pressed, trying to calm the situation, but Edward laughing in the background did not help. "He's my brother!" She exclaimed. I nodded again, my neck was starting to ache. "Alice listen! We didn't actually...have...sex..." I muttered, picking at my nails. Alice tilted her head to the side and peered up at me whilst Edward stifled another laugh. Shooting him evils, I opened my mouth to speak again but no words came out.

"Basically," Edward said, "what Bella is trying to say is that I did not take her virginity, all we did was fool around a little." He shrugged, leaning back on the pillows and lacing his hands behind his head. Alice shook her head in confusion, "meaning..?" She pushed. I closed my eyes and breathed out through my nose. I, so, did NOT want to discuss this. "Meaning, I fingered her and she jacked me off." Edward clearified. Mortified, I groaned.

I looked up at Alice who was practically face palming, "OK..." she sighed, "wish I never asked..." She looked up at me and I bit my lip, feeling embaressed, Alice talked to me about what she got up to with Jasper but it was never the other way round. I didn't like discussing my love life with people so I felt awkward. Alice patted my shoulder on her way to the door, "I'll see you later..." she sighed, shaking her head still. Closing the door behind her, I watched her leave then listened to her light footsteps pattering back downstairs.

Walking back over to Edward, I sneered at him. "Happy?" I muttered, sitting down and trying to give him a dead arm but he caught my wrist and grinned. "Yes." He shrugged, "I got jacked off by a hot girl last night." He winked at me, "a hot, drunk girl." He added, chuckling. I shook my head and looked at the floor. "Why does me being drunk make a difference?" I mumbled. My eyes widened as I looked at my feet, "did...you use me?" I asked, my voice cracking. Edward sighed, "Bella come on..." I shook my head and stood up. "You did. You used me for a hand job 'cause I was drunk and you knew you could get one without actually having sex with me!" I snarled, backing away slightly.

He shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous..." he mumbled. My eyes beginning to itch, I blinked and pointed my thumb to the door. "Get out." I whispered. He furrowed his brow. "But you have my t shi-" he began.

"Get. Out!" I demanded, "I don't care about your fucking t-shirt. I'll give it back to you later but right now, I don't want to see you." I shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak again but I beat him to it, "I'll give your fricking boxers back as well OK?" I groaned, exasperated. He nodded and silently pulled on his discarded chinos and vans. I watched him walk past me and to the door, following him, I readied my self for slamming it in his face but just before I was about to do so, he turned around and looked at me. Right in the eyes. "Sorry." He whispered, touching my face.

Remaining completely still, I stared after him as he walked down the stairs. A few moments later, I heard the door click shut. A few moments after that, it clicked again. Alice must have gone out. Only then, did I allow my self to fall to peices on the floor and weep till my eyes were dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...poor Bella. Her heart really is breaking. Well hopefully things will start looking up soon...if Emmett gets his act together eh? We'll see... <strong>

**Much love and many kisses!:) **


	13. Eaves Dropper

**I don't actually have an author's note to put here but I always put one and I think this would look weird with out one so I'm just gonna go ahead and say hi! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Keeping my eyes to the ground, I walked my usual route to class. I didn't want anybody to see my eyes which were red, sore and puffy from crying. After Edward left yesterday morning, I'd lost it. I was making a mess of everything, Emmett, Edward, even my grades were dropping because of the drama with the boys. I was worried about my friendships too. Alice had found me at around 8pm when she got home. She found curled up on my bed, tear stains streaking my cheeks.<p>

She'd moved me under the covers, tucked me up into bed and brought me a cup of tea . Only after her persuading me for an hour did I tell her what was wrong and then we talked until the early hours of the morning. I'd told her how I'd walked in on Emmett and Jess having sex and how I got absoloutley off my face in retaliation, then I told her about what actually happened with Edward and how I thought that he'd used because I was drunk. Oh and I felt bad for actually telling him I thought he used me. For some reason everytime I replayed the scene of him looking at me with his eyes, sad and wide and saying sorry it made me flood with guilt.

Keeping my eyes on my feet as I walked, I simply concentrated on getting to class. It was only when I heard Emmett's name shouted over a crowed of giggling girls, that I looked up. There were six of them, all huddled by some trees, hungrily gossiping about Emmett. And Jess. And me.

I sidled behind a bush and listened intently, trying to pick out individual sentences which was difficult with all the girls yelling over eachother. "Come on! Come on guys shut up!" One of the voices said, she then lowered her voice, "listen to me. I saw it all!" She continued, I held my breath listening.

"Emmett was upset about something," she began, "I figured it was about Bella because they weren't together, which is odd. Recently they've been joined at the hip," she paused, "anyway, I tried to talk to him; y'know offer him a drink, a shoulder to cry on..." The girl winked and one of her friends swatted at her. "Lucy!" The friend exclaimed! Lucy shook her head, "I know, I know, but he is mega hot. Bella is a lucky girl..." She sighed wistfully. I bit my lip as the guilt washed over me again. I was lucky. I was incredibly lucky to have a guy as gorgeous, sexy, caring, sweet and loving as Emmett but I'd thrown all that away.

The Lucy girl started to talk again so I continued to listen intently. "Anyway, he politely refused my offer and left." She sighed again, "I was a bit annoyed but I let it go but still, later on I saw him getting absoloutley hammered on his own." My mouth fell open a little, so he was drunk when he got with Jess? Maybe that meant he didn't really know what he was doing. Hope flooded through me and I couldn't hold back the tiniest of smiles.

"Is this where Jess comes in?" Another girl asked. Lucy nodded, "yep, Jess saw him getting drunk and went to talk to him. I was on another couch opposite them and I watched them, there was something suspicious about the way Jess was acting around him and I couldn't ignore it! I mean, I know she's a flirt and all but this was different; she couldn't keep her hands off him!" Lucy paused for breath and I felt anger bubble up inside me. "I'll tell you something though..." she whispered, all her friends leaned closer, including me even though I wasn't actually supposed to be involved in the conversation, "he called Jess, Bella pretty much everytime he spoke to her." Something tugged at my heart. "You could tell Jess was getting pretty pissed off." I grinned, and leant forward more, cupping my hand around my ear so I could hear Lucy's every word, "but still, that didn't stop her dragging him off upstairs. I mean literally dragging. He didn't look like he knew where he was!" She exclaimed.

I needed to talk to Emmett. As soon as I could, but Lucy continued to talk, "anyway it wasn't long after that, that I heard Bella asking around for Emmett then someone must've told her where he was because she stumbled off upstairs." She paused and sighed yet again, "I felt really bad, I mean I wanted to tell her but I don't really know her...y'know?" She sounded guilty and exasperated, I wanted to thank her for her consideration but she wouldn't know how I knew and that would be awkward to explain. A few her friends nodded and touched her arm. "What next?" Another girl pushed. The Lucy girl shrugged, "I saw Bella trip down the stairs a few moments later, she was crying. Then she drank more alcohol, then started making out with Edward." She paused, "she was pretty upset. I saw tears coming down her face even while Edward kissed her."

Biting my lip, I scuffed my shoe on the floor feeling embarressed and got up. I scurried out from behind the bush and carried on walking as if nothing happened. I decided, as I walked, that I would try and be friends with the Lucy girl, she seemed lovely and it looked like she was really worried about me. Feeling a tiny bit better, I smiled a little.

Suddenly I bumped into the cheer squad who, as per usual, were taking up an entire walkway. Why? Why always them? The scowled at me, "sorry." I muttered, pushing past them as they groaned and squealed, some flashing me dirty looks. As I attempted to scoot past, I shadow fell over me. It reminded me of something that would happen in a horror movie so I couldn't help but chuckle. I tried to keep walking but the figure blocked my way. "What do you think you're laughing at whore?" It snarled. I rolled my eyes and looked up. The figure's eyes widened, "oh Bella...we meet again." She said, narrowing her eyes and smiling a smile that I did not like at all. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Indeed we do Jess." I responded, smiling at her even though I pronounced her name as if I was saying the word Herpes. "thankfully you're wearing a few more layers of clothing this time," I eyes her tiny, barely there cheer skirt and bit back a laugh, "ish." I added. She advanced towards me so that we were almost nose to nose. "When are you gonna learn not to talk to me like that?" She sneered and I shrugged in response and smiled at her again, "when you learn not to be a hateful slapper that jumps on other peoples boyfriends." I shrugged.

Her jaw dropped and she scowled at me, "Emmett wanted me." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest and eyeing me up and down, "and I can see why he chose me over you." I rolled my eyes before looking back at her smug little face and scoffing. "He didn't choose you Jessica, he was drunk and if I recall correctly, was he using you're name when he spoke to you? Or was it someone elses?" Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. She opened her mouth to speak but I continued, "aw damn, who's name was it again? It's on the tip of my tongue...oh yeah. It was my name." I paused and smirked, "if he wanted you I think he would have used your name to be honest."

She flipped her hair over her stupid skinny shoulder, "I don't know what your rambling on about you freak but you're wrong." I nodded and mirrored her; folding my arms over my chest, "yeah of course. Because you're always right aren't you Jess?" She furrowed her brow, "and let me guess, I would be wrong in saying that you had to literally haul him up the stairs into bed with you, wouldn't I?" She stared at me. Speechless. So I shrugged and pushed past her, "that's what I thought." I mumbled.

I continued walking to class, a huge grin on my face. I wasn't going to let Jess get to me anymore. I was smarter than her anyway, she couldn't come up with a decent comeback to save her life, her way of insulting people was my boasting about how amazing her life is. And that didn't work on me. Because anybodie's life could be amazing if they tried hard enough to make it happen.

Sighing, I let the cool morning air relax me for the rest of the day as I tried to steer clear of any Emmett/Edward related thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that, there will probably be more to come today!<strong>

**Much love and many kisses!:)**


	14. The Peace Maker

**Okay so this is weird. It's been so long since I last posted that when I sat down to continue the story, I was utterly baffled as to where I left off. I ended reading the whole thing again before actually writing this chapter ahaha! Anyway, I hope this has been worth the wait and I promise there will be more very soon! Love always, Gaby.**

* * *

><p>I'd had a good day today. The first in a while actually. I couldn't stop my self from smiling slightly as I danced around the kitchen, making dinner for myself and Alice. I was thinking about mediocore, ordinary, teenage things like homework and parties and it felt nice. It felt relaxed; for once my brain wasn't buzzing with anxiety.<p>

Not once had any agonisingly cringe-worthy or upsetting thoughts entered my mind about Emmett or Edward through the course of the day, instead I had the information that Emmett was too drunk to know what he was doing with Jess and as for Edward? Well I hadn't seen him all day which was a good start. I didn't want to see him.

The way he had left the other day unnerved me a little; the way he stroked my cheek and looked deep into my eyes with those serious, glimmering greens. The thought of that warm gaze made me shiver and that really did unsettle me. It was as if my body needed him with such a strong urge that it was forced to involuntarily convulse at the very thought of him.

Did I have feelings for Edward?

I shrugged the thought away, it was impossible. How could I have feelings for Edward when everytime I thought about Emmett, my insides began to melt and I felt a little bit weak in the knees? It just wouldn't make sense.

Shaking my head, I stirred the Carbonara I was making for dinner with one hand and reached across the work top to turn up the radio with the other. For some reason, I was really eager to have a girly night in with Alice. I'd even made her favourite dish to try and coax her away from Jasper for once. Hopefully she would stay.

A song I was into came on, on the radio and I grinned to myself as I began dancing terribly around the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

I dropped my wooden spoon as a low, velvet voice startled me out; it came out of no where.

Looking towards the door, my breath caught in my chest. I took in the long, lean frame and dark, designer clothes of the figure before me and immediately my eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Well you don't have to give me that look." Edward said, his face falling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, already exasperated with his presence.

He shrugged and hoisted him self up onto the counter.

"Just thought I'd stop by," he said softly. I glared at him. "You know, come to apologise again." He added.

I sighed and turned back to my cooking, "I don't want to hear your apologies OK?" I shrugged, "whats done is done, you're an asshole and I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

He hopped off of the counter and came towards me.

"You can't just call me an asshole and expect me to be alright with it Bella." He reasoned, now standing too close.

I took the pan off the heat and turned towards him, arms folded. As far as I was concerned, he should be alright with it.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night but haven't even let me explain."

I raised an eyebrow, waiting. He wanted to explain? Well, this was his chance to explain whatever it was he thought I needed explaining to me.

"I didn't use you."

That wasn't enough, I knew he was going to say that. I waited for more, a heavy silence falling between us; the only sound being the gentle bubbling of the ingredients cooking away in the pan.

"When I said I was glad you were drunk when we fooled around," he paused, running a hand through his caramel coloured hair, "I don't know, I didn't mean it like that."

He looked at me for some sort of sign of approval but that could have meant anything. I waited, still saying nothing.

"I meant, I was glad because I know that you didn't actually mean it and I'm not getting any confusing mixed signals OK? It just stops things from being awkward. I mean, imagine if we'd both been sober."

I looked at the floor; he had a point.

If we'd both been sober, this conversation would probably be very different. It would probably consist of the two of us discussing wether we still had feelings for eachother or not. I mean, sure, I was asking myself that very question no less than ten minutes ago but I sure as hell was glad I didn't have to discuss it with Edward.

I sighed and his face lifted into a smile.

"I can see that you understand Bella, so lets leave it at that." He said, smiling that crooked smile he knew I loved.

"Yes, I guess I see your point." I said. "It's good that we were drunk."

He continued to look at me intently, one eye brow raised as if he was waiting for me to say something else.

"What?"

He remained silent, just looking at me; a small, mischevious smile played about his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Jesus Christ, fine, I take it back, you're not an asshole."

He grinned and took a step away from me, leaving us at a far less awkward proxemity than before. "Brilliant." He laughed, leaning back against the work top and peering at my spaghetti dish.

"What's this?" He asked, gesturing towards it.

"Carbonara, it's Alice's favourite." I shrugged before looking at him quizzically, "she's your sister, surely you should know that?"

He shrugged, "it looks good." He lifted his arm so he could dip his finger into the sauce. I slapped it away.

"I don't think so."

He pouted at me and widened his eyes like a child who had just been told off. Well, I suppose that's what he was.

I laughed at his pathetic little expression and he laughed with me.

"Come on, just a little taster?" He chuckled, winking at me.

Shaking my head, I continued to laugh and got on with my cooking whilst he sat on the side, swinging his legs and chatting away about meaningless things. It was amazing how he could make the meaningless things sound interesting with his low, intellectual voice.

I listened to everything he had to say, answered his questions, threw in my own anicdote or joke now and again.

The conversation came to a lull and we looked at eachother, I smiled and looked away but I could still feel the weight of his gaze on the side of my face.

At that moment, it felt like I'd been thrown 2 years into the past; laughing and talking and messing around with Edward. It was like when we were dating. That familiar moment where a silence fills the room and the tension hanging in the air is so heavy, you find it difficult to breathe. All he had to do now was walk away from the counter and advance towards me, biting his lip with dark, lustful eyes like he used to.

I blinked the thought out of my mind as the room quickly shifted back to Edward leant casually against the counter. He was still looking at me though; I cleared my throat and nervously pushed a lock of wavy, brown hair behind my ear.

I breathed a small sigh of relief that he wasn't coming towards me with that look on his face but I couldn't ignore the tiny part of me that felt a little bit dissappointed.

Looking up at him again, I bit my lip. Did I want this? Did I want Edward?

"Oh hell no Bella," he said all of sudden, "don't look at me like that."

I jumped back slightly, and blinked a few times. How had I been looking at him?

He was rubbing his face in what looked like exhaustion and heading for the door.

"Edward," I chuckled nervously, "what are you talking about?"

He turned back towards me, "your eyes went all cloudy and dark and you were biting your lip." He shook his head, "I know what that look means Bella, I dated you for over a year; I recognise it."

I didn't know what to say, I hadn't realised that my face gave out such obvious signs of how I felt. My cheeks began to glow a soft rose.

Edward took a few more steps towards me until we were standing chest to chest. He leant down and cupped my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not going to do this now." He growled, his voice dark and laced with a sensual edge I tried to ignore. "Sort things out with Emmett, but Bella," he paused, "I'll always be here if it doesn't work out you know."

He stroked my cheek and gazed further into my eyes, "I never really left."

With that, he grazed his silky lips against mine, turned away and walked out the door; leaving me standing, shell shocked in the middle of my kitchen with nothing but a wooden spoon clasped to my chest.


	15. Forced Contact

After Edward left, I was feeling incredibly confused and worried. It seemed as though that guy was incapable of having an ordinary conversation with anybody. His stupid golden eyes had to glaze over all mysteriously and he had to talk in ridiculous metaphors and not give a single answer to any question.

I had no idea what he had meant when he'd said "I never really left." Never really left what? He can't have meant that he never really left me because that, he definitely did. We were both there, we both knew it. He walked out on me.

And what about when he said, "I'm not going to do this now." Do what? Why couldn't he be more straight forward?

He was standing so close to me though. So close, I could still feel his cool breath tickling my face; I could almost taste it. I could feel the soft beat of his heart through his soft, v-neck sweater. I closed my eyes and imagined it again, the feeling of energy between our lips as they hovered so close together, barely touching.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about Edward like that. My relationship with him was in the past, far in the past. It was insane that I was looking at him in a romantic light when my heart was till aching over Emmett. Emmett and his dark, curly hair. Emmett and his adorable dimples, nestling just shy of the corner of his lips. Emmett and his strong, powerful hands that made my skin feel as if it was alive with electricity. Emmett and his encounter with Jess.

Saying their names together made me cringe but I couldn't shake away all those thoughts if I tried; I remained still, staring at the kitchen door that Edward had just left through.

I must have been standing, staring at the door for at least 15 minutes, just thinking about everything, because I was still staring at it, completely bemused when I heard Alice's key in the lock. Immediately, I jumped back into life and resumed my cooking, as if everything was perfectly normal. As if I hadn't just been thinking about the fact that I might be falling in love with two people.

"Hello?" Alice called.

"In here." I replied

"Aw Bells! You're cooking!" She said as she strolled into the kitchen, dropping her bag and keys on the side. She fluffed her short, spikey hair and took of her jacket that knowing her and her parents money, was probably designer, before walking over to me.

"Carbonara, your favourite." I turned around to look at her, grinning. She smiled back at me, her face that of pure delight. It made me glad to see at least someone in such a good mood.

"Alice, do you fancy a girly night in tonight?" I asked gingerly, dreading the fact that she might say no. "You know, eat dinner, watch some TV, gossip?" I gently stirred the spaghetti as it simmered away in it's pan of boiling water.

Her face dropped into a frown as I turned to look at her, but she didn't look annoyed; more dissappointed, "Oh Bella, Jaspers going away to stay with his parents tomorrow...we were going to go out..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Great. Another night, home alone.

I forced a smile onto my face and took a deep breath, "don't be silly, it's fine!" I laughed as I poured the spaghetti into a strainer. "I can probably eat this alone."

She bounded up next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Oh Bella, don't be dim, I'll eat with you of course! Jasper isn't coming until at least 8:30."

Genuinely smiling, I hugged her back.

"I wouldn't miss your cooking for anything," She laughed, "and besides, I want to hear your explanation."

I looked at her, confused, on eyebrow raised. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes, "why in God's name have you not talked to Emmett yet?" She demanded.

Turning away, I shook my head. "I don't know." I muttered, mixing the spaghetti into it's sauce and stirring it relentlessly.

"Come on, he's been going on at me non-stop, asking me to tell you things." She sighed, looking at her nails.

She'd caught my attention then, "what things?" I asked, "and why haven't you told me them?!"

She raised her hands, "calm down!"

I sighed, and folded my arms across my chest, waiting.

"Well for starters I thought you needed time to yourself, you know, get over the initial shock of what happened."

I nodded and shivered as an image of what I saw that night popped into my head.

"And I didn't want to be the messenger between the two of you, that's childish, so I told him you would call him soon and I thought you would! But you didn't, so this is my intervention!" She grinned, as if I was supposed to be happy about that.

"So," I began, "what does your intervention consist of?" I inquired, pouring the Carbonara into two bowls and handing her one of them.

"Forcing you to talk to him..." She mumbled into her food, as if it didn't seem like the best of ideas now she thought about it. "That's the uhh, general idea..."

Grabbing my own bowl of food, I sighed and walked into the living room with Alice hurrying close on my tail.

"Please don't be mad!" She begged. I didn't say anything, I just shook my head in exasperation. This girl would never give me a break.

"OK, phase one of the intervention; questions." She said, as I plonked my self down on one of the sofas and her on the one opposite.

I swivelled my fork around in the bowl as she stared at me thoughtfully.

"How do you feel?"

"About Emmett?"

She nodded.

"I still like him, obviously. But he hurt me, you know?"

She nodded again and we sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating.

"OK," she muttered, through a mouthful of food, "what about Edward?"

I nearly choked on my spaghetti, I had not expected that one, "what do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my guilt by laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at me; it was useless trying to hide anything from Alice. She knew me too well.

"OK, look, I don't know."

I looked up at her and her long, pointy face did not look at all satisfied. She had stopped eating and was focusing all her energy on glaring at me.

"Maybe I still have feelings for him, I can admit that. I have strong feelings for him, I mean, have you seen him? Have you hear the things he says to me? But I just...I don't want to be with him OK? Not after what happened last time, it was too humiliating and he was too controlling and it just didn't work so I'm not going there again. Never again." I exhaled. Wow that felt good to finally say out loud, and as the words left my lips I realised, it was absolutely true.

I smiled to myself and looked proudly up at Alice as she smiled too, "So that's how you feel about Edward in detail, let's have it for Emmett."

I closed my eyes. How could I describe my feelings for Emmett when I wasn't even sure about what they were. I tried to imagine him, I imagined the two of us actually being together, in a relationship. I wanted it. I wanted it more than anything but how could I trust him again? How could I trust him after what happened at the party?

"I just...I don't know if I can trust him again." I admitted, out loud this time, shrugging.

"Why don't you just talk to him," she suggested, finishing off her dinner that I hadn't even noticed her shovelling down whilst I was lost in my thoughts, "he might have some good reasons for what he did."

I nodded, considering that fact. I hadn't heard from him at all, I hadn't wanted to but now, now I was thinking I might want to hear what he has to say.

"Yeah, I'll call him or something." I said, smiling and continuing to eat.

Alice looked rather nervouse as she got up to take her bowl into the kitchen.

"Uhh, yeah, there won't be any need for that."

I cocked my head to the side, "what?"

"Phase two of the intervention; forced contact."

I waited, still utterly confused as to what she was talking about.

"Emmett's waiting outside and I think I've left him out there a bit longer than nesaccery so how about I go fetch? Cool? Good." She said, not waiting for me to give any form of agreement.

But with that, she ran off, not giving me a choice but to see him.


	16. If That's Not Love

**OK, you people should be super happy because, yeah I know I dissappeared without a trace for a while without updating anything, but now I'm back and aren't I just going crazy with it? Yeah. I am. Anyway, I thought I'd put this in Emmett's point of view cause I like writing through him ahah!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella and I sat on her bed in a heavy, terrible silence for about five minutes after Alice had brought me in and then given up her attempt of awkward small talk and left us alone.

I felt so nervous waiting outside for Alice to come back for me. She said she was going in to make sure Bella was OK with seeing me and if she was, she would bring me back in and if she wasn't she would make some sort of sign to tell me to leave.

I had spent most of my time outside worrying about what sort of sign it would be and if I would known wether it was the sign or not. Knowing me, I wouldn't notice and I would have ended up standing around outside Bella's dorm room all night. I was almost 100% sure that Bella would not want to see me so I was genuinely surprised when Alice popped her head through the door and beckoned for me to come inside.

I was over the moon that Bella wanted to talk to me and I had been so ready to fill her with every excuse and explanation I had in me but as we sat on her bed in silence at the time, all my words managed to dissappear.

Neither of us wanted to be the first to start talking but I knew it had to be me. That was obvious; I was the one who had made this hude, terrible mistake, not Bella. Bella didn't have to say a single word if she didn't want to.

I knew I had to say something but I honestly just could not find the words. I couldn't remember a single detail about my repulsive encouter with Jessica Stanley but that didn't make it any less terrible of me.

Yes, I was drunk, but that was no excuse. I'd still done it and a little part of me had known what I was doing but in all honesty. I had my eyes closed the whole time and it was as if Bella's face was etched into my eyelids for she was all I saw throughout the entire night.

The only part I really did remember was seeing Bella's face at the door and the way she looked like she was about to vomit, scream, cry and faint all at once.

I had wanted to throw Jess on the floor, leap out of bed and run to her at once, cradling her small, fragile body in my arms and telling her that nothing was happening; that everything was fine. But it wasn't and we both knew that nothing I could say or do would make it better.

I felt like that as I sat on the edge of Bella's bed with my face in my hands and she sat with her back pressed against the wall with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She looked so stressed and I wandered idly what she was thinking about, but she was obviously thinking about me and how much she hated Alice for putting her through this awkward experience.

Something needed to be said, something to break this God awful, unbearable, tense, silence.

"Are you mad?" I asked. Nice one Emmett, that's not a stupid question at all is it?

She nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged. All with her eyes still tightly shut. That wasn't wuite the reaction I was hoping for but at least it wasn't a definite "yes." This would make it a lot easier to talk to her, knowing that she wouldn't start yelling or hitting me or freaking out.

The room feel silent yet again as I figured out what I could say next. I rubbed my chin and ran my hands through my hair a few times, thinking.

"Do you want to hear all the excuses I could come easily come up with, or just the plain, boring, un-dramatised truth?" I asked, weighing out my options in my own head.

"The truth Emmett." She said bluntly, still not looking at me. "Although, you can save the excuses for later if they're funny." She sighed, glancing at me very discretely with the smallest of smiles playing about her perfectly plump lips. It dissappeared as soon as I saw it but it was still there, if only for a moment and when I saw that smile, my entire being relaxed completely.

"OK, the truth." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I thought you were angry at me so like the pathetic little teenager I am, I drank away my sorrows and-"

"Save the sob story Emmett." She cut me off, "don't make this sound like my fault."

I nodded, fair enough.

"So, I got stupidly drunk and I was talking to Jess and she was getting mad because I kept calling her by your name," I paused, glancing at Bella to see her reaction to that; her cheeks grew extremely pink and she dropped her chin down to her chest so that her hair could fall into two curtains in front of her face. "I remember her telling me a way I could 'make it up to her' so she dragged me off upstairs and I'm pretty sure I blacked out as soon as my head hit that pillow because the last thing I remember is looking at the door...my eyes were all blurry and shit, but I saw your face. And you looked so sad and I just wanted someone to bash my head in there and then."

I turned to look at her then, she was staring at me intently. "Bella I am so ashamed, I don't even think you know how much." I grabbed one of her hands in mine, expecting her to wriggle out of my clasp but she didn't; she held on, her deep chocolate brown staring deep into mine. "I didn't want to do it with Jess, I really didn't. I, I promise."

"But you didn't want to do it with me either." She whispered as she dropped my hand.

She was right, I had turned her down but it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because I couldn't give her what she wanted. She wanted to make love and I wasn't sure if I loved her. At least I wasn't sure then. I was sure now.

"Bella, that's not true. Of course I wanted to." I moaned, taking her hand in mine again and kissing it. She turned her face away from mine as if she couldn't look me in the eyes.

"I just wasn't sure if I could," I gulped, "make love to you."

"You don't love me?" She clarified, still letting me hold onto her hand but not exactly gripping it tightly.

"I didn't think I did." I shrugged, reaching up to push a strand of her gorgeous curling hair behind her ear, "but that's all changed over the past few days."

It was true, being away from her had made me realise how much I cared for her, how much I missed her, how much I wanted to be with her, how much I really did love her. I mean, I'd never been in love before. I had only ever had stupid, mindless sex with girls I barely knew but now? It must have been love.

"Bella, everytime I think about you it makes my heart ache. Everytime I see your face, I struggle with breathing, I really do and everytime I think about you smiling or laughing, I can't help but smile too. Even if I'm in the middle of a crowded room and people are staring at me as if I'm some kind of freak; I don't care, I still smile." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, "Look, I've never been in love before but being with you made me so happy, I didn't know if I could ever feel that happy ever again and being away from you and knowing that I have been the one to hurt you has put me through so much pain it's unreal. If that's not love then I don't know what is."

I remained silent then, I didn't say any more. I had said what I needed to say and now all I had to do was wait. She could drop my hand and tell me to fuck or she could hold me tight and tell me that she would take me back. Those desicions rested in this one moment and I suddenly felt guilty. I wouldn't be able to do that, decide wether I was prepared to forgive someone who cheated on me in the space of a few minutes and I didn't want that stress to rest upon Bella.

"Do you want some time to think?" I asked, stroking her hair.

She bit her lip and looked up at me, her brown eyes glistening with what I hoped was not years, and she nodded.

I let go of her hand and got up off of the bed. That was fair.

I walked to her bedroom door and when I reached it, I turned around to see her right behind me.

"I'll give you some space and if you want you can call me when you-"

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me, a lingering, sweet kiss. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pulled me closer to her and I melted into it, curling my arms around her waist and forgetting everything else. All I could think about or feel was Bella.

She pulled away from me and I looked down at her as she gently stroked the stubble on my chin.

"I think I do love you." I told her honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like they worked things out in the end, hmm let's see how that progresses.<strong>


	17. Stone Cold Pizza

_**Authors note: Well this is awkward! I feel like I have utterly deserted this fanfic... I am very, very, very sorry for the inconvenience but I have had an extremely busy year so far! You would be surprised... exams and such being the main issue. Anyway not the point! I am back, for now, (haha only joking) and with me have brought a new chapter to In Each Other's Eyes! I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks and love always, Gee! xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It had been 3 days and I hadn't seen Emmett since we last talked. He hadn't called me and I could have been pissed off about that but in all fairness, I'd asked for space. All he'd done was give me what I wanted and I really should have been happy about that. The truth was, I wasn't sure if his absence was making me feel better about the whole situation but I knew deep down that I needed it; as soon as I saw his face, all my emotions would come flooding back and totally overwhelm me. A flood of emotion like that would only result in me not being able to think rationally. I needed to think rationally right now. I knew I loved Emmett but he hurt me and I didn't want to go through that again.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater" Alice told me, for what felt like the 200th time. "I mean, don't get me wrong Bells, I'm rooting for you guys but that's what they say isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater." She repeated, shaking her head. "It's a shame, Emmett is such a nice guy."

We were sitting at our kitchen table, Alice munching away on a huge, floppy slice of cheese drenched pizza while I sat and aimlessly picked away at the crust of mine. It wasn't like I'd lost my appetite or that I was too heartbroken to eat, nothing that lame, I just simply had other things on my mind meaning that every time I went to raise the slice to my lips, a thought would occur and I'd put it down again without even realising it. It was a lost cause.

"Bella, I just want you to know, I will support you know matter what." Alice was saying, distracting me from my pizza picking. I looked up at her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again OK?" I nodded and smiled. "So, just make sure you think this over big time before making any kind of decision."

"I know, I know." I sighed, returning to fiddling with my food as Alice watched me, a concerned expression on her face. I did know. I really did. Alice was absolutely right, of course. But, although I hated to say it, she really didn't understand. She had no idea that on the same night she had forced me to talk to Emmett, I had been making amends with Edward not ten minutes before she'd walked through the door. And I'd ended up kissing both of them. It was a mess.

Edward was history, I had to keep telling myself that; our relationship was in the past and I would not let anything like that happen again. But every time I thought of him the only image I could conjure up was one of his dark, smouldering eyes; drinking me in and leaning towards me. I shivered. He had hurt me in the past but there was always going to be that sort of, pull. It was like he was a celestial body with a strong gravitational field and I was just some stupid little space rock that kept getting itself dragged into Edward's orbit.

I shook that bizarre metaphor from my mind and focused on Emmett. Sweet, caring, adorable, hunky, funny...two-timing, stupid, idiotic Emmett. Now my feelings for him did utterly baffle me. It wasn't an Edward situation where I was unsure about how I felt. Oh no, with Emmett I was 100% sure, the problem was I couldn't decide which feeling for him I wanted to remain feeling. Sometimes I was overwhelmed with nothing but love for that boy, but other times, I pictured him cheating on me with Jessica and all I could think about was how much I hated him. Love and hate. Only those two, starkly contrasting emotions were what I felt for Emmett. Nothing ever met in the middle with him. He was black and white whereas Edward was a grey area. I'd have an entire spectrum soon if I wasn't careful.

The more I thought about it the more I thought I could come up with some sort of solution but then my utterly useless brain would think of some tiny detail that I hadn't yet thought of and I would end up back at square one.

"Bella, are you going to eat that?" Alice's voice interrupted my train of thought.

She was gesturing towards my, now stone cold, uneaten slice of pizza. I looked down at it and shook my head. "No, you can have it if you want."

Grinning she took the slice off of plate and started chomping away at it greedily. That girl had a surprisingly huge appetite, and an odd love for cold pizza, for someone so tiny.

I stood up from the table and yawned. "You know what, I think I might call it a night." I said, starting towards the door.

"What? No!" Alice whined, through a mouth of full of pizza. "We're going out tonight!" She declared.

I scowled, more out of tiredness than irritation. "Since when?"

"There's another party tonight at the boys halls." She grinned mischievously – a look I could never quite decode. "Emmett is going to be there and honestly hun, I think it's about time you talked to him."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, It appeared that I had been getting an unusual amount of head aches recently. "Alice, do you not recall what happened last time Emmett and I were at a party together?"

She turned away from the sink, where she was hurriedly washing dishes, and looked at me sympathetically. "I know Bells, I know. But if he knows what's good for him, he won't be doing that again."

"Not five minutes ago you were saying "once a cheater, always a cheater."" I sighed, raising my eyebrows at her.

Alice smiled at me again. "I know I did, and I stand by that, but somehow I don't think this one wants to risk losing you for good."

I sure hoped she was right about that.

I smiled back at her and she opened her arms to invite me into a warm hug. Happily accepting the invitation, I let her squeeze me tight. It felt as though Alice always knew the right things to say and she didn't just say them to make me feel better. It felt as though she genuinely meant them. She was always honest. I knew that if she thought Emmett was a douche bag, she would tell me.

"Okay, do you know what?" I said, releasing the hug, "I'll come to this party and I think I'm just going to have fun this time. No drama. No horrible talks with Emmett - " _Or Edward, _my brain added, " - I'm just going to relax and have a good time." I grinned, a completely genuine smile for the first time in a couple of days.

"That's my girl!" Alice cheered, hugging me again and kissing me on the cheek, "right, lets dress you then, we've got two hours."

"Jeez Alice, I swear all you ever want to do is make me up." I groaned, but light heartedly...ish.

She looked at me, unamused. "You've been wearing the same t-shirt and sweats for basically the past three days."

I looked down at my attire. She was right. My sweat pants were grubby and definitely looked over-worn, although comfortable, and my shirt was a disgusting faded grey colour. I bit my lip, I did look a mess.

Running a hand through my knotted hair, I looked up at Alice again.

"Okay. You're right. Do what you have to."

She squealed with delight, clapping her hands together and practically doing a little jump for joy. She reached out to grab my hand and began pulling me towards the door. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Bella's torn between Edward and Emmett! Dun, dun, dunnnnn... which couple are you rooting for? Leave me your reviews! <strong>_


	18. Everlasting Chemistry

_**Well hello my beautiful readers, aren't you lucky? Another new chapter, almost immediately! I have read your reviews and noted your requests for Bella and Emmie to fall madly in love with each other so don't worry, it will all happen in good time - but the story needs some more exciting plot twists before they all live happily ever after so do not fret my pretties! Love always, Gee xoxoxo**_

* * *

><p>I felt as though I was back at the first party all over again the minute I walked into the main lounge of the boys dorm. The sickeningly sweet odour of weed wafted through the air and hit me straight in the face. The difference this time was, I didn't feel uncomfortable or scared, in fact, the smell was strangely inviting now and seeing as my aim of the evening was to have fun, I sought out the nearest person with a joint.<p>

Quickly, I learnt that it was Emmett's room mate – Jacob. He was in the kitchen, leaning against a counter top, waving the joint around a chatting animatedly with some other boys. I'd left Alice in the lounge to hunt down Jasper and so approached Jacob on my own; a little nervously actually.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" I asked upon reaching the group, feigning confidence. Jacob looked down at me and smiled, his eyes immediately travelling to the tight black crop top that Alice had dressed me in. I had to admit, I couldn't blame him for looking at my boobs, it wasn't exactly as though they were covered. I simply cleared my throat and Jake's eyes snapped back up to my face.

"Bella," he leant down to hug me, "great to see you!"

I grinned up at him, joined in with the chatter of the circle and eventually the joint was passed to me. Placing it between my lips, I took a deep drag of the herby smoke and held it in my lungs before breathing it back out, letting it's spicy flavours tingle my lips. I did this several times before passing it on to Jacob.

His eyes were wide as he took the joint from in-between my fingers and placed it in his mouth. "I didn't realise you were such a little stoner Bella." He chuckled, taking a long toke himself.

Giggling, I shook my head. "No, I'm really not," I paused as he looked at me, as if he wasn't buying it. "Only at parties!" I added, causing the group to burst out laughing. It wasn't as if my comment was comedy gold but if there's one thing I've learnt about weed it's that it makes you laugh at absolutely stupid shit. Either that or they were laughing at me and the fact I was a complete novice when it came to the world of weed smoking.

I was recovering from a fit of hysterical laughter at an anecdote told by another kid in the group when I noticed Edward enter the room. He clocked me from the door and joined the circle – next to me. His arm snaked around my shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, his voice – as per usual – like melted chocolate, dribbled over gravel.

Wiping a tear from my cheek, I looked up at him. "Nothing too hilarious." I reassured him, though I was still laughing a little.

Edward looked at me, with one perfect eyebrow arched. "I'll take your word for it." He said, his eyes locking with mine before he dragged them away to look me up and down. I never quite understood how he could make me feel as though an electric current was running beneath my skin simply by looking at me. He looked hungry which probably wasn't helped by the fact that Alice had dressed me like a classy whore. She'd paired the crop top with a pair of high wasted black skinny jeans that hugged my figure in all the right places. To finish off the ensemble was a leather jacket and some killer high heeled boots. She had assured me at home that I looked brilliant but I couldn't help think I resembled Sandy at the end of Grease.

"You look..." Edward paused, as if unable to find an appropriate adjective. "Wow." He concluded.

"Hm, I seem to remember you as being a lot more articulate than that, Edward." I replied.

He cleared his throat, "well do excuse me and may I just say that you look utterly divine and positively _edible _this evening."

I looked at him and smiled. Holy crap we were flirting. I told myself that it was simply the intoxication but I couldn't be sure. I was already feeling stressed on my night of relaxation and fun.

"I need a drink." I said, suddenly.

Edward looked a little shocked. "Oh, uh, okay well...let's go and get you one then." He smiled pleasantly and lead me out of the kitchen and back into the lounge, his arm now snaked around my waist.

I wasn't sure if I liked the fact that Edward was displaying me on his arm to practically the entire dorm so the moment we reached the table that was practically overflowing with various bottles and cups, I wriggled out of his grasp – nonchalantly – and stood at the opposite side of the table to him. Safe distance, I thought.

"So." He said, grabbing a bottle of whisky and cup, "Have you spoken to Emmett yet?"

The tension between us was tangible. I gulped, "well he came over a few days ago," I paused, watching Edward mix coke into the whisky, "but apart from that, no I haven't."

He passed me my drink, our eyes locking across the table for a moment. I expected him to look angry or upset but the sight that met my eyes was different; Edward simply looked concerned, for me. I appreciated that and took a sip of my drink; the warm, fizzy liquid burned down my throat. I grinned.

"Well Bella, you know how I feel about this whole situation." He sighed, mixing his own drink together.

I looked at him, confused. Did I know how he felt about this whole situation?

"I think you should work things out with Emmett," he paused and looked up at me for a second, "although I do still think he's an absolute dog for what he did to you."

"Behave." I said, punching him playfully on the arm as a sardonic smile played about his lips.

He sighed, shaking his head, "you two are clearly in love and I think that your love has the opportunity to be rescued." He concluded, raising his cup into the air. "And therefore, I propose a toast."

I smiled, and held up my drink as well.

"To saving your relationship." He smiled.

"To saving my relationship." I repeated, touching the corner of my cup to his before taking a swig.

"Edward, you are being so considerate about this, I don't understand," I paused and looked at Edward a little hopelessly, "I thought that you still had feelings for me." I gulped, taking a large swig of my drink – dreading whatever Edward may be about to say.

He walked over to my side of the table and rested one hand on my hip. Leaning down to whisper in my ear, he brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. "I still love you Bella." He whispered, his lips gently brushing against my ear. "But I've learned that your happiness is all I care about." His hand slithered up from my hip, towards my waist. "And I know that your feelings for me are still there somewhere." I shivered against his touch, the air from his brushing lips tickling my skin as it whistled down my neck. "There will always be chemistry between us." He said.

With that, lingering his hand against my waist for one more second, he slowly walked away; leaving me stranded and confused at the drinks table with no idea what to think about what had just happened or how what had just happened must have looked to everybody else in the party. Edward's hands sliding around all over me, his lips against my ear, my cheeks probably burning a ridiculously bright, beacon red.

I shuddered and downed the rest of my drink. Originally, all I'd wanted tonight was to have fun and ignore any type of drama that may come with the boys but apparently my brain had a different agenda – all I wanted to do now was find Emmett.

On cue, I heard a deep, booming shout call my name from across the room. "Bella!" Emmett shouted from the large, glass double doors that lead out to a decked area.

Waving at him, I began walking over to where he was – not being able help the smile that had already lit up my face. He was talking to some other lads, holding a drink and laughing merrily. His eyes were bright and his mouth was stretched into a broad, adorable smile; leaving two dimples indented in his cheeks.

"Hey Emmett." I said, a little coyly in front of his friends, upon approaching him.

He immediately swept me up into a bear hug and squeezed me tightly around my waist. Immediately, I felt safe and warm in his monstrously big yet totally comforting arms.

"I've missed you Bells." He murmured into the top of my head as he buried his face in my hair, breathing in my scent. We remained in the tight embrace for a few more moments before Emmett popped me back down on the floor and smiled at me; his happiness upon seeing me was beyond adorable and I couldn't help but smile back at him as I looked into those sparkling, blue eyes.

"Come on Em," I said, holding out my hand for him to take hold of, "let's go talk outside."

He followed me eagerly and I turned around one more to shoot him another smile, but as I did so I couldn't help but notice a figure standing alone in the corner of the room. Edward was leaning against the wall with his arms folded – he was staring at me with a gaze so intense it made me shiver.

He nodded at me, ever so slightly and our eyes held each others gaze for a millisecond before he was no longer in my view.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh I do like cliff hangers... stay tuned to find out what happens next! Will Edward get in Bella's way? Will her and Emmett be happy together? Who knows?! <em>**


	19. The Very Same Bench

**You should be proud of me my lovelies, three consecutive days of updating! Now that hasn't happened in a while has it? **

**I took your reviews into consideration anyhow so I hope you are all happy with this next chapter hehe! Love always, Gee xoxoxoxox**

* * *

><p>I dragged Emmett outside, my clammy hand gripping his tightly, leaving the music and chaos of the party behind us. We walked over to a bench under some trees, their branches hanging so low that they enclosed the bench in a secluded kind of dome. Upon sitting down, I realised that this was the very same bench where Emmett and I had sat on the first party we had been at together. The bench where we had shared our first kiss. Emmett grinned at me as he sat down, obviously recognising the bench as well. He took both of my hands and held them in his.<p>

The music from indoors was thumping away noisily behind us but it's muffled bass lines actually sounded quite soothing as they pumped through the night sky.

"I'm so glad you came tonight Bells." Emmett said, looking at me with nothing but adoration glistening behind his eyes. I felt my stomach turning flips inside of me as we looked at each other and I felt myself beginning to melt under his gaze.

Stroking my thumb over his, I smiled back at him. "I'm glad too." I paused momentarily and looked down at our entwined hands, "I'm really sorry I didn't call, I -" I began, but Emmett interrupted me – stroking the edge of my cheek with his forefinger.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Bella, you needed time. I understand that completely." He said, moving his finger to brush a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

I looked back at him, his eyes sparkling under the glistening glow of the fairy lights that somebody had hung around on various trees in the garden. They looked incredibly pretty, their soft light was a beautiful contrast against the dusky, indigo sky. Turning my face away from Emmett's, I stared up at all the little lights and sighed. "They look quite beautiful don't they?" I commented, smiling gently.

Emmett didn't take his eyes off of me, "nothing compared to you." He said.

I blushed a deep red and couldn't help but smile broadly.

"So," Emmett sat up a little straighter and looked at me more seriously, "have you had enough time to think yet?" He asked, looking slightly bashful but serious at the same time. I suppose this was a serious topic after all.

Biting my lip, I looked down again. This was a difficult question to answer and I couldn't afford to be getting lost in those glorious blue eyes of his right now. I gripped Emmett's hand tightly and focused my vision on his bitten nails.

"I don't know Em." I sighed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "I want to forgive you, I really do." I looked back up at him.

"But?" He offered.

"But... I just don't know if I can trust you again." I admitted finally.

He looked hurt. His eyes began to water ever so slightly and he began chewing on his lower lip. "I see." He said with a low, heavy sigh. He went to pull his hand away but I held on tight, this conversation wasn't yet over.

"I want this to work Emmett." I told him as he turned his face back to look at me. The stare that held between us was one of such intensity, it made my heart beat accelerate faster than I ever thought it could. He looked as though he was about to cry and simply seeing him in that kind of state made my heart physically ache. "How do I know you won't get drunk and do something stupid again?" I asked.

He released his hands from my grip and moved them both to my face. "Because I would never, ever risk losing you." He sighed, stroking my cheek, "not for the second time. Not after the first time caused you and me both, so much anguish and pain."

Relaxing into his touch, I closed my eyes.

"Honestly, you don't know that I won't do something stupid again but I do. And you're just going to to trust me because I promise, I will give you everything and do anything possible to regain your trust." His words were so beautiful, I felt as though I could burst into tears right there and then but I controlled myself and opened my eyes to see his, still boring straight into mine. His liquid blue penetrating my chocolate brown.

"I love you." He declared, finally. "I love you so much Bella that it makes my chest physically hurt every time I take a breath. I love you so much it makes me want to throw up." He said, laughing,

I laughed with him, my eyes filling with tears.

At that moment, I didn't know what to do or say. I knew that I shouldn't be rushing into such an important decision as this. I knew that I should be thinking rationally and talking things out but I simply couldn't. I just sat their with my face in Emmett's hands, laughing and crying – completely overwhelmed with emotion. So overwhelmed that I could only say one thing.

"I love you too." I said.

Emmett pulled my face towards his and kissed me with so much force and passion that it literally took my breath away. Our lips brushed together in total synchronisation – the perfect balance between push and pull, giving and yielding. His skin felt soft under my hands and I felt totally content; sitting there on our bench with the leaves of the tree above us, protecting us from anything outside and swaying gently in the rippling breeze. Although, I wouldn't say that my contentment meant that I felt calm.

In actual fact, electric currents felt as though they were jolting up and down the surface of my skin – sort of like they had when Edward had been looking me up and down in the kitchen, but in a completely different and far more intense way – and my entire body felt alive with the feeling of love and excitement and exaltation. My heart was racing, every nerve ending on the edge of my skin was pulsating with passion.

I twisted my fingers into Emmett's thick curls and brought his face even closer to mine, unable to resist the taste of his mouth; I couldn't seem to get enough and immediately, to my delight, he mirrored my actions - somehow managing to also force our lips to entwine closer. He rested one hand on my hip whilst the other one travelled all the way up to my neck – his touch rousing the hairs on the back of it to stand up.

The cold evening air was washing a cool breeze over my skin but Emmett's kiss was settling a fiery warmth throughout my entire body causing an interesting collaboration of temperature.

Emmett gently bit my lip at that point and I moaned from the beautiful pain it brought me.

For a moment, I pulled away from our kiss; I simply couldn't stand it any more. I wasn't getting enough of him.

"Emmett," I breathed, my chest heaving, "do you want to get out of here?" I asked, the vision of ripping his clothes off and feeling his naked skin against my own was almost driving me insane.

He grinned at me and kissed me once more before lifting me up off of the bench and dragging me back inside the house. I followed eagerly and let him drag me through the living room and out of the front door until we were on the path back towards the girls dormitory.

"My room?" I offered, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning up on my tiptoes to brush my lips gently against his.

He moaned and wound his arms tightly around my waist.

"If only sweetie." He muttered, kissing me again and again.

I pulled away from his lips although his mouth was still planting gentle kisses all the way down my neck and shoulder, "what do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed and looking up at me, stroked my hair, "I saw Alice and Jasper leave a little bit earlier, Jazz told me they were going back to Alice's so..." he paused and chuckled lightly, "I think they're currently..." He paused, "using it."

Realising the connotations behind that, I bit my lip and looked at the floor. "That sucks." I suddenly felt extremely bashful as the heated moment began to die and it was clear that I had practically been dragging Emmett off to have sex with me. "I mean, I really wanted to...uhh..." looking back up at Emmett, I blushed. He was smiling down at me and chuckling a dark, sensual laugh.

"I know what you wanted to do." He whispered in my ear, his voice suddenly low and sexy. "Don't worry, I want to as well." He gently grazed his teeth along my ear lobe. "Surely, we'll be able to figure something out?" He asked, his tongue gently flicking against the back of my neck as he moved his mouth across my tingling skin.

My eyes widened suddenly as an idea popped into my mind. Grinning, I pulled away from Emmett and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." I demanded before breaking into a run and pulling him off across the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you love cliff hangers really, don't even lie to me haha! I'm joking, I know y'all are gonna give me so much hate for this! Do not fret my sweets, I shall update asap xo<strong>


End file.
